The Logans
by Wolfrunner99-2
Summary: Slight AU, after X-Men 3, but before Wolverine. Logan has most of his memories back and is a teacher at the mansion. Two sisters are found and a shocking discovery is made. Professor, Jean, and Scott are alive, there is no Phoenix or cure, and the Sabretooth at liberty was not Victor Creed. I don't own X-Men, Marvel does.
1. The Beginning

**I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I only own the non-recognisable characters, like Alika (AL-ick-ah) and Beta (bet-AH)**

**If I did, Logan would actually be married to Storm, and have kids.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Beta**_

The Man had hit her again. She hadn't answered him fast enough when he asked her if she had broken the cheap, knock-off vase that he had gotten at a garage sale ten years ago. She told him that she hadn't, but he didn't believe her, because he never believed her. The real culprit was his real son. He had been playing baseball in the house. She told him that, but her adopted father just scoffed.

He had said that his son would never play baseball in the house because breaking rules was something only mutants did. So Beta had simply said that his son must be a mutant. The mean, bald, fat man hadn't liked her saying that, so he slapped her to make her be quiet.

Now she was in the small room that her adopted family had provided for her, crying. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she was still being punished. It didn't matter if she was innocent. She was the different one, so, naturally, all the bad things in the world had to be her fault. Because she was a mutant.

She got up and locked the door, not wanting her adoptive brother to wake her up early just to be mean. He was always doing stuff like that. Beta didn't like him. She hadn't since the day she had come here after her mother had died.

Beta, or Bets, was four when her mom died from the brain cancer that had been eating away at her body and mind since before Bets had been conceived. Bet's mother had been crazy, hence the odd names of her and her sister Alika, or Ally. It had been three years since. When her mother died, Beta was placed in the foster system and adopted to this family. The family had been nice until her powers began to come in.

Beta missed her sister, and needed her to comfort poor, tired Bets. Drawing up an image of her sister, her pretty face, black hair with blond highlights, and everything else that she could think of, she thought hard on teleporting her sister to her. There was a puff of vanilla smelling gold clouds, and her sister was there, by her little bed, with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" Ally asked, her annoyed, yet concerned tone matching her face. Beta could see why. It was the third time this week, and both other times Ally had been walking out in public. Beta could only imagine the panic the people had been in when the young teen had suddenly disappeared in a puff of vanilla scented, golden smoke.

"He hit me again," Beta informed her sister glumly. "This time it started bleeding." Ally sighed sorrowfully, but didn't bother to look for her sister's wound. It would already be gone, thanks to their healing abilities that they had inherited from their father, whom they had never met, even though the sisters were seven years apart.

This time it was Ally that closed her eyes in concentration. Two animals appeared out of thin air, a wolf and a cougar. "Do you want Wolvie or Cougy to stay with you tonight?" Ally asked, giving her sister a choice between her companions.

"Can't I pwetty pwease have both? I ain't gonna be able to sleep if I don't have both," Bets pleaded in her adorable adolescent voice. She knew her sister couldn't resist her request when she used that voice. She only used it for super special occasions. Like not being able to sleep, or to get ice cream. Beta LOVED ice cream.

Ally raised her eyebrows, but only said, "Fine, but just for tonight." To her companion, she said, "Keep her safe. Stop any intruders that try to get to her, unless they are blood kin to her." By this she meant only her, not realizing that this would be a huge mistake. There was another cloud of gold vanilla, and Ally disappeared, leaving the two feral animals to watch over her sister.

Beta laid back on her bed, facing the ceiling, the feeling of foreboding plaguing the child, making it difficult to sleep. She didn't want to be teleporting anything in her sleep, because that would just get her into trouble. Beta didn't like trouble. Ally said that trouble was a black cloud that seemed to follow their family.

**A/N: Hello! I am back! If you have read this before, then it is because I had it on my old account, and am just now deciding to put it back up and such. I did change it up, and many chaps to come. I am sorry that it is such a short chapter.**

**~Wolfy~**


	2. The Meeting

_**Chapter 2**_

_~Logan~_

Wolverine, or Logan, as many called him, was touching up his bike, which had ceased to work after his honeymoon with Storm. The new Mrs. Ororo Logan didn't approve, telling him jokingly that already he was tired of being married to her. Logan thought that she was secretly, or not so secretly, pleased that the bike had stopped working, though she would never admit it.

'Logan, we have the location of two mutants, and I sent Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt to pick them up.' Emma informed him in his head.

'So?' Logan responded.

'I have reason to believe that Magneto and Sabretooth are on their way there,' Emma informed him, 'There are high chances that they could be injured during a fight between us and the Brotherhood, could you please tell Hank to get the Medical Lab ready, just in ca-' Emma paused.

'What?' Logan asked, confused.

'One of them just disappeared from Lakestown Michigan to a half mile away from the mansion and she is definitely not moving. Could you go and bring her back to the Institute? She could be hurt.'

'Sure fine. Hope she isn't a teleporter, though,' Logan thought back with a sigh. He put his key in the ignition and gave it a half-hearted twist. To his great surprise, it started up, no problem. He growled and promised himself that he would deal with Emma messing with his bike later. He sure hoped the kid was worth it.

_~Alika~_

Ally was stuck in a tree. She knew her sister hadn't meant to teleport her to the top of a tree,in the middle of the forest, on a thin branch 70 feet off the also knew that her sister could not possibly know that there was a cougar sharing her tree on the branch just below her. But, hey, that didn't stop her from being frustrated with Beta's aim. Ally took a calming breath and looked for a way down that didn't include confronting a young mountain lion. There were none.

"Maledicent illum Deum," she curse in Latin./God damn it/

The lion beneath her stirred at the noise. Holding in a breath, she listened to see if she could hear how close to the road she was. She had thought she had heard a motorcycle earlier, but now all she could hear was the breathing of the groggy mountain lion below, and the soft, almost silent crunch of something coming towards the tree, then a rustle. She looked down at the cougar, who was now climbing up the branch, looking at her curiously.

'Who are you?' It asked her in her head.

'Not a threat. Could you let me slip passed you?' Ally asked him back, using her mind.

'I'm not letting a young cub like you go wandering in the forest at night by herself. You could get hurt. I'll sit by you till morning, then I'll take you to the edge of the forest,' the lion growled to her. Animals weren't actually that dumb, most were actually smarter than people. They were definitely smart enough to not let a kid be in a forest by herself. Just her luck on that fact.

'But-' Ally protested. The lion just gave her a look that said 'don't argue with me, cub' and gave a reinforcing growl to make sure she got the message. She swore in latin again. Stupid lions. She had a stronger bond with cougars than other animals. Maybe it was because Cougy was her favorite...

She heard a chuckle, and looked down to see a man staring up at her. "I really don't see how this is funny. Really, I actually find it a little concerning that you would," she called down. She was more surprised that the man was here in the forest, or that he had heard her when she was high above him.

The man looked surprised that she had heard him, but all he said was, "How did you get stuck so high up?"

"Um, my sister has the power to teleport and stuff, and she lives with an anti-mutant family that adopted her before she got her powers, and now they abuse her. She called me down to her house to comfort her because she was scared someone would come for her in the night and hurt her, so I told her that I would leave Wolvie and Cougy with her to put her mind at ease. She tried to teleport me back to my bike, but she's only seven, so her aim isn't very good yet, and I ended up in this tree," Ally rambled. She wished she hadn't, too. The man didn't need to know and would be more likely to help her if she hadn't mentioned mutants.

The man below her still looked confused, but didn't say anything. Ally got an idea. "Hey, could you hit this cougar with a rock or something, just to distract it enough for it to climb down the tree." The man shrugged and did as she asked. The rock that the man threw hit the lion square in the shoulder. It growled and picked its way down the tree, Ally following close behind it. It positioned itself protectively in front of her.

The man that had helped her took an equally protective step towards her, as though he expected the mountain lion to attack himself or Ally. Fat chance of that happening. Animals only attacked when threatened or, in Ally's case, trying to make a point. The lion and the man were having a staredown, and neither looked to be backing down anytime soon.

"It's okay, he's not going to hurt me," Ally told the both of them. They both stopped their staring contest to give her an incredulous look.

'Are you sure?' the cougar asked her. He didn't sound like he believed her. Oh well. Not her fault. Well, it actually WAS her fault, but who was keeping track.

"Yes," Ally told it aloud. The man who had helped her looked at her cooly, as though he met strange girls in the woods who could talk to animals on a daily basis. Who knew? Maybe he did...

'But he hit me in the shoulder with a rock. It hurt!' Came the mental reply. Oops. Maybe she should have tried talking to it some more. Less chance of the lion holding a grudged. Cats held grudges like no other.

"No, that was my idea." She winced as the lion turned to face her fully, growly in anger at her having ordered a rock thrown at it.

'WHAT?!' The lion roared in her head. Oh no. He sounded mildly upset. Which meant that he was actually very very angry.

"Don't be mad at me, I needed to get out of that tree, but you wouldn't budge, so I asked him to hit you with a rock. Bye now, I think I'll be okay with him." The lion huffed, but turned around and went to find another tree to rest in, or at least that's what Ally hoped. He must have realized that he wasn't going to win the argument against her. Most didn't, if they weren't Wolvie or Cougy.

"You can talk to animals?" the man asked. He didn't sound surprised. It didn't even sound like it was a question. More like a statement. She was becoming more convinced that he hung out with mutants on a daily basis. Heck, he might even BE one.

"Just a few. It doesn't really m-" she paused mid-sentence. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a girl that can walk through walls, a fuzzy blue teleporter that smells like sulfur when he teleports, and a guy that can turn stuff to ice, do you?" Wow, if he didn't, that was going to sound REALLY random.

"Yeah, how do you know about them, bub?" The man asked suspiciously. Oh good, he could be surprised by stuff!

"Wolvie and Cougy were wondering what to do with them, because they are fighting a guy with a weird helmet, and another guy that-" Ally pauses again, then smiles mischieviously at the man who had helped her. There was a tugging in her gut, telling her that her sister was about to teleport her. Ally focussed on being able to teleport everything on her person, as well as anything touching her person. Well, anyONE. She didn't want to bring dirt to her sister. It wasn't fun and had almost gotten her sister in trouble the last and first time it happened. "Say, would you mind if we took a little trip to Lakestown Michigan?" Before the man could answer, she grabbed his arm, and then they were gone, leaving only the scent of vanilla behind. She giggled as the man that had helped her gave out a surprised yelp as they were teleported away.


	3. The Fight

_**Chapter 3**_

_~Beta~_

Beta had no idea what was going on. One minute she was having a nightmare, the one where the black men had taken her instead of her older sister, and instead of Beta coming back on her own, she had stayed there forever and ever in complete darkness. Beta was afraid of the dark, but Ally told her that that was okay because Ally was afraid of water. The next minute, she was awakening to Wolvie and Cougy growling at two strange looking people who had somehow gotten through her locked door. One person was wearing a cape and a scary looking helmet, the other was a tall, imposing figure that looked like he was made of pure muscle, and was growling right back at her protectors.

Her protectors' eyes were black, no warmth flowing from them like they usually did. They didn't seem to even notice the imposing feral. They were focussed plainly on the man in the weird helmet and cape. Cougy especially didn't like him, which she was showing by growling loudly with an occasional hiss and snarl added into it. Cougy NEVER snarled at anyone.

The guy with the helmet step forward, asking her in an odd accent," Hello, my dear, my name is Magneto, and this man beside me is called Sabretooth. I want you and your sister to come with me to a place called Genosha, which is a safe place for mutants like you, where you don't have to fear those simple minded humans that have caused you so much pain." He sounded very convincing, like he actually cared about her and her sister.

Ally had always told her not to talk to strangers, but Beta reasoned that since he had told her his name, he couldn't be a stranger anymore, so she said, "Ally isn't here. I sent her back to New York, so that she could go find the school for mutants that's up there. I'm Beta, by the way, but you can call me Bets if you wanna, since Ally says that you should always give people a chance to be your friend, and you seem really nice." She was still sleepy, but her usual perkiness that came with her age was definitely there.

Magneto made a move to move closer to her bed, when Wolvie jumped in front of him, effectively cutting off his path to her. The wolf let a growl out that seemed to come straight from her belly. "Wolvie, no! That's not nice. You don't treat friends like that! Down girl, down!" Beta ordered. Wolvie reluctantly backed up, but didn't stop growling. Ally always told her that she had to be careful with getting Wolvie to back off, because the giant puppy might snap at her instead.

Then, behind her new friend, Beta watched with wide eyes as a girl of about sixteen walked through her wall! She had never met anyone that could walk through a wall. Was she a ghost? Was Beta going crazy like her mother had gone all those years ago?

"Magneto! Get away from her!" The girl shouted, anger and concern clear on her face. It reminded her of what her sister had looked like that time Beta had wandered off in the mall and gotten lost. Ally hadn't been very happy that she had wondered off, and had told her so.

The man Magneto had introduced as Sabretooth turned and tried to grab the girl. His hand went right through her, just like the wall had. Two boys teleported into the room, right on top of Magneto! The smell of sulfur filled the room, causing Beta to gag. She didn't have as good of senses as Ally, but she was sure everyone could smell that. One of the boys shot ice from his hands, hitting Sabretooth in the stomach and throwing him into a wall. Beta hid under her covers as Wolvie zoned out, probably calling out for Ally, and waited for the fighting to stop. She was so scared, and all she wanted was for Ally to come and make it all better, like she had in the past. Beta thought that fighting was worse than being in the dark. She wasn't even bothered by the dark right now, because it kept her safe from seeing any fighting.

Against her will, Beta started crying as she heard thumps, yelps, shouts and growls coming from outside her safe-haven that was her blanket. She hadn't been this scared since the men in black had kidnapped her sister, she was only seven, after all. The memory caused her to cry harder, and she used her power to call her sister to her for the second time that night. She heard a voice say something that sounded like, "Sabretooth, just grab the girl." She felt rough arms lift her up. She screamed in fear. Now she was trapped in the dark of her blanket and part of the fight.

The scent of vanilla filled the room as her powers finally called her sister to her. She heard her sister yell out, but didn't understand what she said. It was in Russian, so it probably was swearing.

_~Alika~_

The scene that greeted Alika and the man who she had brought with was drastically different from the one she had left only an hour ago. Her sister's room looked like a tornado, hurricane, and earthquake had gone through it. The fighting had stopped when the two suddenly appeared in a puff of vanilla smoke, and they all looked stunned. One girl was helping a blue boy up, another was being held up by a metal bar, bucket head over there had a hand up as though it was he who was holding up the bar, and an imposing feral held up her baby sister.

Ally looked at the man that was holding her sister. "Polozhite. Moy. Chert. Detskiye. Sestra. Vniz Vy. Yeblya. Mudak," Ally growled in a quiet, yet malicious voice. /Put. My. Goddamn. Baby. Sister. Down. You. Fucking. Asshole./ Her eyes had gone from their one eye blue, the other eye gold, to a dark, pupil-less black. On occasion Ally's eyes were green, but that was rare.

The man smirked at her, but did as she asked… by dropping Bets onto the floor. Ally cried out as she watched her sister hit the floor with an audible thump. She rushed over to her sister, instantly tuning out the rest of the room. The man had just dropped a seven year old onto the floor! He had been holding her at five feet up, and he had dropped her!

Beta was curled up in the fetal position, tears streaming down her face. Ally looked her straight in the eye and said with all the seriousness that could come from a 14 year old, "Next time, I'll just spend the night." Bets' eyes widened in fear, as though she actually believed that Ally was being serious.

"D-do you really think that there will b-be 'nother time?" Bets stuttered innocently. New tears started pouring over as the child said this. Ah crap, she had made her baby sister cry.

Ally chuckled at Beta's naivety. "No, goofball. There won't be another time. Now," Ally said, growing serious once more, "Are you okay? Not hurt or anything? These meanies just give ya a good scare?" She was going to take a good chunk out of the guy that had dropped her.

"Not all of them are meanies," Bets informed her. She looked serious, which meant she believed what she had just said.

"Oh, so who isn't, hmm?" Ally asked disbelievingly.

Beta pointed at bucket head, "He isn't a meanie. He said that he wanted to take you and me to Genosha. He said that it was a safe place for mutants, like that place in New York you were talking about. He said that I wouldn't have to worry about humans hurting me anymore." Ha, no one wanted to help them. Everyone just wanted to use them.

"Beta, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?" Ally demanded. She let a little growl out of her throat, just to let her sister know that she should have remembered that small rule. Beta didn't seem fazed by the growl and just countered back innocently.

"But he's not a stranger. He told me that his name is Magneto, and that the man who dropped me is called Sabretooth. The only strangers in this room are those three that attacked them, and the man that teleported here with you!" Beta protested. The kid had a point, if you looked at it from her side.

Ally sighed, but didn't continue to argue with the distraught seven year old. A pounding on her sister's door brought her attention back to the rest of the room. Everyone was staring apprehensively at the door. They had previously been watching the hushed conversation between the two sisters, not sure on what to do. Now they had something to do.

"Open this goddamn door, you stupid mutie bitch. I'm gonna kick your ass for waking everyone in this house up at fucking one in the morning. The doorknob jiggled as the cruel man tried to open the door. It was a good thing Beta had decided to lock it.

"I'll take that as our cue to leave," Magneto said solemnly. Seeing Betas confused face, he said to the sisters, "I will be in touch with you soon." To Ally, it seemed like a threat, but to Beta it seemed like a promise. With that the first two intruders left through the window into the warm night. With a loud bang everyone's attention turned back to the door.

Ally sighed turning to her sister and said, "Bets, don't say a word, okay? You don't say one word."

Beta looked at her sister and blinked. She must have not understood her. Ally repeated herself once more and her sister nodded hesitantly.

With a final bang the door splintered and came crashing down. A small fat man stood there with a mix of anger and confusion on his face. His face turned into a mask of rage as he stared at the party occupying the room. Sweat gleamed off of his wrinkled bald head as two wild creatures turned their attention and teeth towards him. Taking a step back he yelled, "Who the hell are these people and what the fuck are they doing in my house.

" AA meeting. The shrimp is leading it." The man who had saved her stated as though this happened often.

The fat old man turned towards the man with the devilish hair. He seemed to grow redder by the minute, and the comment seemed to tick him off to a whole new level.

"And who the hell are you?" Spit flew across the room as he snarled at the man.

"I'm your worst nightmare; but you can call me Logan, bub." Logan smile, but it wasn't a nice smile. It was the smile of a predator as it began to play with its prey. It was a sinister smile.

Ally looked at the Logan with disbelief. This fat man was certainly not one to be playing jokes with. Even though they had never met face to face she had come to know this man as well as someone could. The fat old man could have a temper and if Logan wasn't careful he was going to see just how anti-mutant he was.

The fat man's face turned a shade darker. "Get the hell out of my house and shove the AA meeting up your ass you freak!"

"Hey bub. No one likes a bully, and from what I heard you're the worst kind. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to beat up girls?" Logan snarled at the man, but it was an actual snarl, not the tone of his voice. The fat man swung a wild fist toward Logan, who easily could have dodged, but let the fist connect. He smiled that sinister smile once more and grabbed the man's collar. He swung a fist, knocking the detestable man out cold.

Ally inched towards the window. Looking at Beta she motioned it was time to leave. With one swift motioned Beta leaped for Ally's hand and grabbed Logan's elbow. Realizing what was going to happen, the other strangers in the room grabbed on to Logan's jacket and left in a cloud of dusty gold smoke. Wolvie and Cougy leaned against the group as they teleported away from the small room that had been hell for her sister for three years.


	4. The Resolve

**Chapter 4**

_~Alika~_

The group reappeared moments later, right outside of the house they had just been in. The three strangers quickly released their hold on Logan's jacket when they heard him growl. They must have known it was a bad idea to hang on to the feral for too long. Beta didn't though.

Beta, still shocked from the events that had just happened, didn't let go, but instead held on tighter. Logan looked down at her and gently pried her fingers off of his arm. She gave a little gasp and refused to let go of her new lifeline. "Kid, Beta, right?" Logan paused as she nodded, "You can let go now." Beta snatched her hand away as though the leather jacket had burned her hand. She looked apologetically at Logan.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Beta raced over to the safe arms of her sister, who picked her up and started to walk towards the road. Ally felt as though they were being watched by someone in the nearby woods that sat at the edge of the small yard and wanted to be away as quickly as possible. She walked carefully away, her full attention on the woods, not really paying attention to anything else.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as Logan said, "Hey kid, where are you going?" She reeled around to face him, surprised by the sudden touch. Logan backed up, hands in the air, signally he wasn't going to harm her.

"New York." She didn't need to tell him that. It was none of his business, after all. She could take care of herself and her sister easily. She used to do it all the time. Of course, they had had a home, food, and money then, but really, how hard could it possibly be?

"What, do you plan on walking there?" Logan's scoffing tone ticked Ally off like no other. She was not a child!

"Of course not! I am going to ride a bus there. Duh. Only a complete moron would walk from Michigan to New York," Ally huffed. She was being childish now, but the bad feeling from the woods was getting to her.

"Well, why don't you come with us," a new and perky voice asked right behind her.

Ally jumped and turned around quickly. The owner of the voice was the girl that could walk through walls. Ally raised an eyebrow in question. The girl seemed to get the message and said, "Oh, my bad. My name is Katherine Pryde, but everyone calls me Kitty, and the blue one is Kurt, and the other boy is Bobby." Kitty then looked expectantly at her.

"I'm Ally, and this is my little sister, Beta, or Bets," Ally told her, still a little wary. She stiffened as she heard the crunching of underbrush underfoot. She peered into the woods, and could just barely make out a figure before Logan growled and charged it.

The figure retreated a couple of yards, but didn't disappear completely into the dark. Logan stopped just short of the figure and said something. Ally strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want with the kids, Creed," Logan's low menacing growl crept across the dark yard. She wished she were closer, or that she didn't have her sister in her arms. But her sister wasn't going to have it with being put down on the ground.

"What, Jimmy, I can't go visit my nieces every once in a while?" came the mocking reply. Nieces? Her mother had told her she was an only child. There was no way it was possible for- wait, unless… no. That was impossible. The ground seemed to sway beneath her feet, and black dots danced across her vision. Her mind and body had already been having trouble with the evening's events, and this was the last straw. She was over stressed, and her mind made the executive decision to shut down.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a shriek as her sister fell to the ground seconds before she did.

**_A/N: short chapter, but we are getting closer to the characters realizing the thing that was given away in the summary. _**


	5. The Arrival

Chapter 5

~Logan~

Logan was about to ask his despised brother what the he was talking about when he heard a high pitched screech back where he had left the others. With a growl, he turned his head to the yard in time to see the girl, err- Ally, collapse in a dead faint. Sabretooth's mocking chuckle caused him to turn his head back to his nemesis, only to find that there was no one there.

"Dammit Victor," he growled under his breath before racing back into the yard to see what had happened. Kitty was shaking Ally's shoulder to try to wake her, but nothing was happening. Ally's sister, Beta, was having a panic attack at the sight of her sister's limp form. He sighed and scooped the little girl up in his arms and held her close to him in attempts to get her to calm down.

"Why isn't she moving? Why isn't she wakin' up? Is she dead? Please tell me she's not dead! Noooooo! A-al-ally c-can-can't d-d-die!" the seven year old half whimpered, half sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, little darlin'. She's not dead. She just fai-er, um, fell asleep because she was really stressed out, okay? She'll wake up soon," he soothed. He hoped he was right. He didn't know how to deal with a crying child.

"What should we do, Logan?" Bobby asked awkwardly.

"We'll take them back to the Institute, and let Hank take a look at them to make sure they're alright. Maybe Emma can take a look inside her head to see what made her faint." With that, the Kurt picked up the limp girl and teleported her to the Black Bird, which was sitting in a nearby cornfield while the rest of them walked the to it.

Beta would not let go of Logan, no matter what anyone said, or how much anyone coaxed. Kitty even tried phasing her off, but the little girl just teleported back into Logan's arms. When asked why she wouldn't let go, she simply said that he smelled like Ally. He just shrugged and let her hang onto him. Her sister, meanwhile, was thrashing around like a possessed person, occasionally letting out a weak whimper.

"What's the matter with her?" Bobby asked rudely.

"I think she's having a nightmare, or something," Kitty answered bluntly. Kurt was flying the jet, so he didn't say anything.

"She's had bad dreams ever since the bad men took her," came an unexpected voice. Everyone but Kurt turned to look at Beta.

"What bad men," Logan prompted the little girl gently.

"The bad men in black that came into our house one night and took Ally while she was sleeping. It happened right before Mommy died. Mommy told me that Ally would come back, and she did. But ever since she has been back, she's been having really bad dreams, so Mommy sent her to a private school in Colorado, so that she could stay there all year and not hurt anyone when she woke up."

"How would she hurt people when she woke up?" Kitty asked

"Her eyes would go all black, then she would go all growly and twitchy and stuff. She would move all crazy and hit stuff. When her eyes turned back, she would fall back to sleep for a couple of minutes, then wake up again, and she would not remember anything that had happened," she said as though it were obvious.

"So… Who are those guys?" Bobby asked, pointing at Wolvie and Cougy.

"They are Ally's big puppy and kitty. The ones who were protecting me tonight from, um, you guys, I guess," Beta finished awkwardly. She gave a big yawn and snuggled against Logan's chest.

"I don't think they are-" Bobby let out a yelp as Kitty punched him in the arm, hard.

"Shut it Bobby! Let her think what she wants. We don't need her being scared of them." Kitty hissed at him.

"Shhhhhh!" Logan hissed at them. He gestured to Beta, who was quickly falling asleep in his lap.

Storm, Emma, and Hank, the only adults in the Mansion since it was summer, were waiting for them in the hangar when they returned.

"How did it go," Emma asked as they disembarked, eyebrows raising slightly as she saw Logan come down, even higher as she saw that he was carrying a sleeping little girl gently in his arms. Her eyebrows seemed to disappear when Wolvie and Cougy disembarked.

"I thought you were going to go to retrieve the other girl? How did you end up in Michigan?" Hank asked.

"I did get the other girl, just took a little detour to Michigan ta help the kids get this one," Logan informed him.

"So where is the other girl, Logan?" Ororo asked him as she went up to him to try to take the sleeping child from him.

He took a step back and held the small form in his arms closer as Kitty and Bobby shouted out "NO! DON'T TRY THAT!"

Storm took a surprised step back as she saw the fear in all three of their eyes at the implication of taking the girl from her place in her place in his arms. Dammit, throw me an army, or a supervillain, and I'll take care of it, no problem. Give me a little kid that refuses to be moved, I fear for my life at the possibility of it throwing a temper tantrum, Logan thought to himself, being careful to make sure Emma couldn't pick up on that thought.

"Why? What would happen?" Storm asked warily.

" Let's just say that it is a good dat Volverine vas holding her, vith his healing abilities protecting him, meine freunde." Kurt says, finally appearing from the jet, carrying the now still girl in his arms.

Hank sees the girl is clearly unconscious, not asleep, so he orders him to take her to the Med-Lab. Logan sighs and shifts his arms so that the child in his arms would be more comfortable. Unfortunately, he hadn't realized that she was already on the edge of his shoulder when he moved, so she ended up slipping off and almost fell onto the floor, but he caught her just before she hit it. The force of the fall jolted her awake.

She let out a startled shriek and dug her small but sharp nails into his muscles. He winces and says, "Hey little darlin', how about you go to my good friend, Ms. Emma Frost. She'll show you to a room where you can sleep for the night."

"But what about Ally?" The kid asked stubbornly.

"I'll take you down to see her in the morning," he promised. With that, he handed the girl to Emma, who glared daggers at him and left.

He enveloped his wife in an embraced and kissed her tiredly. "Come on 'Ro. Let's go to bed. I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day," he sighed to his love.

The Goddess leaned into him and led them through the labyrinth of hallways to their room. Her vanilla and strawberry scent comforting him after the long day. He always felt more sure of himself when she was by his side.

~Beta~

Beta didn't want to go with the weird, really white lady. 'She even smells white, which is weird, because I didn't know that someone could smell white.'

"I heard that! I do not smell white!" the very white smelling women protested.

"How?" Beta asked.

"How what?" White Lady asked back.

"How did ya hear me? I said it in my head. Oh, an' ya do smell white. Well if white was a smell. Is white a smell, white lady?"

"Nooo! And my name is not white lady, it's Emma. Emma Frost. I am a telepath," Emma said in her odd accent. Bets decided that she officially didn't like this person.

She heard Emma huff as she carried Bets to a large room with three sets of bunk beds. Looking around, she saw that only three of the beds were occupied. Emma set her down on the ground and turned to leave.

"Miss Emma?"

"Yes, little one?" Ms. Emma's voice sounded like Ally's when Beta talked too much.

"Will my sister be okay?"

"I hope so, for the sake of all of our sanity. Now go to sleep. It's not good for someone so young to be up this late."

With that she left leaving Bets to stare in the dark after her until she finally decided to go to sleep. Before she did though, she teleported Wolvie and Cougy to where she was after realizing that she had forgotten to take the with her when she had been handed off to Ms. Emma. Cougy came over and brushed against her, while Wolvie just glared at her, as if she were mad at her.

"What?"

Wolvie just looked away with a huff and lay down in front of the door, guarding it against intruders. Beta fell into a blissful sleep.

She was woken up the next morning to a shocked scream. Bolting up, she looked around for the source. A girl around her age was screaming and pointing at Wolvie as though she was going to be attacked by the animal.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, heeellloooo? Do you not see the two wild animals sitting in front of you?" the girl asked, her head was bobbing as she expressed her exasperation. Her skin was rainbow colored.

"You're rainbow!" Beta blurted, then said, "And they won't hurt you. They're my sister's er… what was the word she used… oh yeah, companions! They're my sister's companions."

"Oh. I'm Elise, by the way." Elise said before leaving the room.

Beta got up and padded over to Wolvie. She patted her head and went out the door, knowing that she would be followed by the wolf and the cougar. She inhaled through her nose and smelled sausage, eggs, and something doughy.

"Wolvie, find out where the smell is coming from."

She and Cougy followed, trusting Wolvie completely to track the scent. They turned up at a kitchen/dining room.

"Mmmmmmm. What's cooking? It smells really yummy." she looked at the man who was at the stove. He looked at her with a sly smile and his eyes were black and red.

"Well Remy be making some breakfast. Would da jolie petite fille like some too?"

"Yes! An' can ya show me where Remy is so I can thank him for such yummy smells."

"Well I be Remy. What be your name, petite?"

"My name is Beta. Why do you talk so funny?" Beta asked in her usual non-thinking way.

"Ha ha ha ha hah. See, Gambit, I am not ze only von zat thinks you talk vierd." Kurt laughs as he comes into the room, a smirking Logan and a beautiful African woman with white hair close behind him.

"You talk funny, too." Beta said to Kurt before turning to the African woman.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at the woman.

"My name is Ororo."

"Oh, cool. My name is Beta, Miss Oreo."

Ororo chuckles and says, "Ororo. But you can call me Storm little Beta."

Beta remembers that Logan is in the room and runs over and tackles his legs in a hug. She looks up at him and says, "Can we go see Ally now?"

With a sigh, he says, "Sure shrimp." He picks her up and carries her to the Med Lab. Wolvie and Cougy whined at the prospect of leaving the great smelling room, but they followed their charge back to their other part of themselves. When they got to the elevator that was hidden as part of the wall, Beta went to press the button that she hope was the right one. Logan held her back and said something to the elevator, which then moved down, smoothly and silently.

Beta rushed forward down the white hall, checking each window she was tall enough to reach for her sister.

"Lil' darlin', do ya wanna see yer sister or do ya wanna keep runnin' around?" Logan sounded annoyed, but he looked like he was trying not to smile. Bets bounded cheerfully into the room the Logan had indicated, glad to see her sister, even if she was asleep. Logan sat down in a chair and leaned back a little, as though he were going to sleep. Bets looked around for another chair, but couldn't find one.

Upon discovering that there were no other chairs in the room, she climbed up on Logan's lap.

"What are ya doin', shrimp?" Logan asked, a little annoyed.

"There are no other chairs and I ain't sitting on the floor." Beta said as she snuggled against Logan's chest. He gave a long sigh, as though resigning himself to his fate of being a chair. Beta soon fell asleep, too comfy not to.

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you! Please do so again! Hopefully I will have the next chap up soon!**


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6**

_~Alika~_

Ally hated hospitals. Absolutely HATED them. The smell of bleach disinfectant and the undercurrent of blood, urine, and vomit hurt her nose and made her gag.

She groaned and turned over, trying to take shallow breaths through her mouth. She finally pens her eyes, only to shut them again tightly against the blinding light. Squinting now, she takes a hesitant look around the room. Beta and Logan were sitting in a chair next to the bed she had been lying in.

She smiled at the sight of them both being asleep. Beta's small hand was curled into a little fist, and her curly back hair, she got the curls from their mother, was spread out over Logan's chest. Wolvie and Cougy were sleeping at the end of the bed, curled up together. A smile crossed her lips and then she remembered why she had fainted.

_'"What do you want with the kids, Creed," Logan's low menacing growl crept across the dark yard._

_"What, Jimmy, I can't go visit my nieces every once in a while?" came the mocking reply.'_

She recognized the name Creed from somewhere but she couldn't remember where. Grrrr. She started as she realized that she had been growling, and it had started to wake everyone else in the room.

"Wah, where am I? Oh yeah, Logan took me to the Med Lab to see if Ally was awake yet. Ally, you're awake now! Yay!"

Alika sighs at her sister's dorkiness. "Yes I'm awake now. No more talking to yourself out loud. Makes ya sound kind of crazy." Ally made sure to keep her tone light so her sister knew she was teasing. Beta's innocent giggle made her laugh too. She loved making her sister laugh.

"Can you make Wolvie and Cougy smaller. They were scaring some kids that I shared a room with this morning, 'cause they think they're scary for some reason."

She sighed but nodded. Wolvie and Cougy were going to get back at her for this. She concentrated on them becoming younger versions of themselves, to the point that they were cubs. The process of this woke them.

_'Why. Am. I. So. Small. All. Of. A. Sudden?'_ Cougy asked slowly, making sure she heard the menacing growl at the end of each word. The would be menace's effect was lost by the fact that she was so cute right now.

'You were scaring little kids. At least now you will be considered cute little babies instead of ferocious beast to the students here.' Ally had guessed that she was at the Institute, and that the people who had rescued them were the X-men. They had that air about them, and the girl, Kitty, had an X on her belt.

"Mr. Logan, wake up. Or at least open your eyes, since I know you are already awake. Thank you though for at least giving the illusion of privacy. That was thoughtful of you."

He opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. What did that man mean when he said that he was visiting his nieces? My mom was an only child, and she never mentions Dad."

"How did you hear that? He was in the forest, out of earshot from everyone in the yard."

"I have enhanced hearing. My mom said that I got it from my Dad. That's about all she will say about him, since she doesn't know much about him. Or rather, she didn't." she sighed sadly. She and her mom hadn't gotten along the best in the last months of her life. She remembered the last conversation with her mother.

_"I don't want to go!"_

_"Alika Jamie Logan! You are acting like a child! You should know better than that. You are going and that's final."_

_"But I don't want to go! Beta would be here all by herself with no one to comfort her when you have one of your episodes where you forget you own children, and you go to a bar and drink! Leaving an eleven year old all alone to deal with a four year old who only wants her mommy!"_

_"You are going because your nightmares are scaring your sister! You are a danger to everyone and yourself when you have them."_

_"I wouldn't be having nightmares if you had been there to stop them from taking me! But noooo. You decided you pain was more important than the only people left in the world that love you, and got drunk. You got so drunk in fact that it landed you in a hospital for a whole day. Beta told me what you said when you got home and found her all alone, the house destroyed, and a note that said you would never see me again. She said you said 'Good riddance. That girl has been nothing but an ungrateful Hell spawn since the day she was born.' You didn't even care that I might have been scared. Or that I was afraid. You know what they called me when I was there? They called me the Daughter of Weapon X and Eternity. They said that I would turn out just like they had wanted my father to be. They said that I was nothing but a weapon. That I was worse than an animal, because I wasn't human. You say people who are against mutants are disgusting creatures who have no souls and shouldn't be alive. Well, you know what Mom? You're just a hypocrite. You try to act like it doesn't bother you, but I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. The hatred. The horror. The disgust that you had given birth to a DEMON! THEN YOU BLAME IT ON DAD, BECAUSE IT OBVIOUSLY WASN'T FROM YOU, BECAUSE YOU ARE HUMAN. NOT A TRACE OF THE X-GENE IN YOU." Tears were streaming down her face, and she fell to her knees, defeated._

_Her mother's face softened. "Darling. Do you know why I said that? Because they were watching the house. Microphones in every room, cameras in the kitchen and living room. I said those things so that they wouldn't have new means to torture you with. I gave you the impression that you and I had a bad relationship. I knew that they would come for you eventually. There is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. I am a mutant. My powers are to teleport and see the future. I was an agent for S.H.E.I.L.D. I worked with you father very closely. We got romantically involved, then I was compromised on a mission. I left S.H.E.I.L.D., later finding out that I was pregnant with you. I knew immediately who your father was, but I never told him about you. I didn't even know who he was. Not really. I did know his past though. And all I could hope for when I was pregnant with you was that you wouldn't have to go through the same thing he went through. So I told you a story of me falling for a man, then getting cancer and having you, then meeting the same man years later and having your sister._

_The day they took you, I just about died. I was so ashamed for leaving you all alone. But I never went to a bar that night. I was helping out an old friend find information on something they lost. It got ugly, and I ended up in the hospital. When I got home and found the place trashed, your baby sister all by herself, I almost broke down, and I almost went after you to kill all of those who had hurt you. But on the day I planned to leave, you turned up on the porch, battered, scarred for life, barely alive. But you were alive, and safe. Then you showed me what they did to you, and I was filled with hatred, horror, and disgust, at myself for not being there for you. That I had let my little baby be tortured. Then you nightmares started up, scaring your sister, so I called in a few favors, and got you enrolled in the Hellfire Academy. I also found out that you have a cousin there. His name is Derek Creed, and he's the same age as you, so you won't be alone." Her mother sat back a little, looking at Ally closely._

_"You're a liar. That's what you are. My whole life is a LIE! It was a lie when we left Orleans, it was a lie when Bets was born! You just told me that you lied about having cancer, how do I know you aren't lying to me now? That's all you do. I don't want to go to some school across the country, and I don't care if I have ten MILLION cousins at that school! I'm not going!" With that, Ally ran to her room and slammed the door._

The memory faded as the name came up. That was where she had heard the name Creed. It was Derek's last name. Derek, who had known they had been related the moment they met, who teased her to no end, who was her protector to bullies, and the nightmare to all boys on campus who tried to approach her. He was the big brother she had never had. She missed being at Hellfire Academy, well except for stupid Miss Frosty, actually Frost, the headmistress. But it had been shut down due to the fact that it tried to brainwash students into soldiers.

Logan stood up as a woman in white, mind you, a very familiar woman entered the room. Ally's jaw dropped. "Miss Frost?"

"Miss Logan? What are you doing here? And close your mouth, it is unbecoming of you to have your mouth hanging open."

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit." Ally quipped.

"Where's your partner in crime? That Creed boy." Her eyes looked slyly at Logan, as though she was looking for his reaction. Other than tensing, there was none.

"I assume Derek is on summer vacation still, like I wish I could be. He'll be starting here in a week, though. You know, because this is the only other safe school for mutants this side of the country ever since your school got shut down because of you unorthodox methods of, er, let's call it teaching." She smirked.

Emma glared daggers at her, and Ally quickly put up mental shields so Frost couldn't read her thoughts.

"Who's Derek Creed?" Logan asked.

Ally was about to answer when Emma said, "Why, he's your brother's son. I can't believe your brother never told you."

"Wait. He can't be, Logan's nephew, because he's my cousin. If he were, then that would make Logan me and Beta's-" realization crossed her face, and she promptly fainted again. Logan didn't look so good himself.

"HANK!" Logan said as he stood up, catching Ally before her head hit the ground. He was breathing hard, like he was hyperventilating, but it was impossible with his healing factor.

Emma sighed. This was going to be a very uh, interesting day.

~Logan~

No way. No way was it possible for it to be true. He could believe that he hadn't known that he had a daughter, but two? It was damn near impossible. And yet, the proof was in front of his eyes.

"Hank, please tell me that I'm hallucinating. That my brain is giving me a bunch of false images." He stared at the screen; then looked back at the two young girls in the Med Lab. The older girl, Ally, was still in shock, it seemed, but at least she was awake. The younger one, Beta, was bouncing around; they had barely got her to sit still enough for Hank to draw her blood. One thing that he had noticed was that neither of them could sit still for long. Ally was constantly moving from one foot to the other, or moving her hands.

"I can't. They are both your biological daughters, Logan."

"How? How is that even possible? They're seven years apart, for Christ's sake!" There was no way that this could be true. Other than their enhanced senses, obviously feral, their slight resemblance and their shared blood, but other than that there was no way. Oh, and that would explain why Beta had said he had smelled like Ally.

Storm placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He took a small breath and looked at his wife gratefully. At least his confusing thoughts about what his hated brother had said were now clear. But how did Victor know before he did. They were HIS daughters, he thought to himself.

Through the intercom, he could hear Emma arguing with his girls…

_~Alika~_

"Would you two stop moving!?" Emma exclaimed angrily.

"No. we have ADHD. I find it hard to sit still for a couple of seconds, and she's seven; so good luck with her sitting still." Ally smirked at the ugly look Emma gave her. She really, really, really didn't like her old headmistress. Her nose was starting to hurt from how white Emma smelled.

"Could you leave the room, please, your smell is offending me."

Emma bristled at that. Ally wasn't a telepath, but she could guess that Emma really wanted to kill her at the moment. "Stop bein' mean kid. Yer starting to sound a little bit like a brat." Logan's voice grated through the intercom. Ally's father. It was weird to think that she had a father after all of this time being on her own with only her mother and sister to keep her company.

"Sorry, but you can't honestly tell me that her scent doesn't offend you after being in the same room with her for over an hour." She mumbled under her breath as Beta ran by her once more.

Logan glared at her. "You've been in there fer all of ten minutes." Oh, right, of course he heard her. Enhanced hearing. Forgot.

She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Ten minutes too long, in her opinion. Without waiting for permission, she stormed out of the room. She went in the direction of the elevator sounds she had heard all about from Beta earlier. They swung open, only to reveal her father standing in them. Okay, how had he gotten to them before her?

"And just where do ya think yer goin'?" he rumbled.

"Out."

She pushed past him and hit the button that said one. To her surprise, Logan stayed in the elevator with her. To her even greater surprise, the elevator didn't move, no matter how many times she pressed the button. She didn't realize it, but she had started growling in frustration. She turned her glare to Logan, who was chuckling.

"How do you get this damn elevator ta work?" She growled at him.

He stopped chuckling, and gave her a stern look. "Watch yer mouth, kid. And yer attitude. The elevator won't work, because you have to say what floor you want. It's voice activated." Well that made sense. It would also keep intruders out of the lower levels, because who would guess that you had to speak to the elevator?

"Oh." Ally felt stupid. "First Floor."

The elevator started moving immediately. She sighed in discomfort at the sinking feeling in her stomach. She hated elevators. The doors opened, and she promptly gagged at the smell of sweat, hormones, and fear, nervousness, cockiness, all mixing together in the crowded hallway that was filled with teenagers. She groaned, doubled over, before holding her nose. "Ew! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Logan guided her smoothly out the door to sweet, merciful fresh air. She was so happy that she had fresh air that she started to purr. Actually purr. A deep rumbling laugh came from Logan that quickly turned into a feral growl.

She turned questionably to him, only to find a large, very tall, very intimidating man that she had met last night. A startled whimper escaped her lips as she saw Logan being pinned down by another familiar figure.

"Derek? What are you doing here? Why are you attacking my..uh...father?" She stuttered.

A hand clamped down on the back of her neck and lifted her off the ground, so she instinctively kicked out. Her foot connected with Sabretooth's groin, and he dropped her, groaning.

"Yer gonna pay fer that, cub" he growled as he started for her. She ran, sprinting to the left. She ran until she felt a splash on her ankle, which caused her to skid to a stop with a fearful shriek. She loathed water. She loved being clean, and she loved showers, but she hated getting wet if she didn't have to. She took two steps backwards, right into the claws of Sabretooth. She didn't even try to run again, since the only way to go was through the pond that she had splashed blindly into. And looking at the muddy, cold, icky water, she would rather be captured and escape later than go through painful memories.

He must have seen her reaction to the water, because he grinned evilly, picked her up, then carried her about three feet into the pond before dropping her. She shrieked as she hit the icy water, and tried to keep her head above the water as she fell, but Sabretooth dunked her under, then again and again, making sure she got thoroughly soaked before he pulled her trembling form out of the water. She clung to her captor as she fought off a wave of memories that threaten to take over her mind.

"Told ya you were gonna pay fer that cheap shot, cub."

"S-s-stupid b-b-b-bastard." She growled weakly at him. She was freezing cold, and what she had had planned on being a huge roar turned into something just short of a whimper. He just grunted out a sharp chuckle and leered down at her.

"Do ya want to go back into the water, darlin'?" He asked, taking a step back towards the water.

"Don't call me darlin'!" she snarled indignantly. Well, mostly, because she was still shivering and it came out kind of weak.

"Get in the truck, kitten." She didn't like that nickname any better than the last.

She growled at him and summoned Wolvie and Cougy. They appeared, full sized, luckily. It would have been embarrassing if they turned up little. But instead of attacking him like she expected, Wolvie sat with wolfy amusement at the sight, and Cougy came up purring at Sabretooth.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You guys aren't gonna even help? Not even a tiny bit?"

'Payback is a bitch, isn't it?' Wolvie growled delightedly. Yes, it was, especially by part of your own mind.

"Well I expected you to get payback, Wolvie, but why aren't you helping me, Cougy?" Cougy was intricately connected to her, everything the cat experienced, she did as well.

Sabretooth actually had the nerve to scratch Cougy's ear. Ally could feel everything that her companion felt, since she technically was apart of her, so she accidently purred at the content feeling that filled her at the sensation of Cougy's ear being scratched. It quickly turned into a growl as she snapped at him.

"Stop that!"

"Get in the truck, kitten." He repeated himself, as she purred again as he scratched Cougy's ear again. She did as ordered if only to get him to stop. He did, but still she whimpered at the lack of control she had over the purring.

She watched through the tinted windows as Sabretooth joined the fight against Logan. It was an unfair fight and Sabretooth quickly had Logan restrained so that his claws were useless. She really hoped Beta had enough sense to stay away from the loud noises. At the sight of dusty gold smoke, she groaned.

Beta recognized Derek, and she went right up and hugged him, smiling. And she should smile, since the boy spoiled her to no ends whenever they were together. She didn't even notice Logan or Sabretooth. Derek picked her up and carried her to the truck easily. He set her in then got into the back himself. She realized that there was no way for anyone to stop her from opening the door and making her escape. Derek wouldn't be able to reach her in time and Sabretooth was setting Logan, who was now unconscious, gently in the front passenger seat. She shoved hard at the door.

She must have been having the worst day of her life. She got about two yards from the car when she was caught again by Sabretooth. With the help of Cougy and Wolvie. Who tripped her. She glared at her companions and tried to make them disappear. She succeeded with Wolvie, but Cougy remained stubbornly there.

"Traitor!" she hissed at her. Cougy just sat on her stomach, purring contently. Sabretooth picked her up and carried her back to the truck, this time doing something to the door. He shoved her in firmly but surprisingly gently into her recently vacated seat. He buckled her in as though she were a small child and closed the door.

Just to prove her suspicions correct, she tried the door. It didn't budge. She checked to see if it were unlocked. It was. She sighed and mentally cursed the people who made the child safety lock. Looking to her side, she saw that Beta was asleep, with a small hole healing on her neck. She vaguely remembered her sister screaming in shock at her quick exit.

She crossed her arms over her chest childishly, pouting at being captured. She should be scared right now, but she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of her family.

Bubble of fear bloomed in her chest as Sabretooth climbed into the driver's seat. Okay, maybe she COULD bring herself to be afraid of her family, Sabretooth didn't exactly inspire good feelings. She knew he could smell her fear by the way he smirked at her through the rearview mirror. Cougy was sitting awkwardly on the middle console, so Ally, who could never hold a grudge against her companion, shrunk her down to cub size. If Sabretooth was surprised by the change, he didn't show it.

"Why does she like you so much? She doesn't like anyone." She was actually a little jealous of him. Cougy wasn't one to be coddled or keep indoors. She loved being outside, and normally hated being inside of vehicles.

He grinned at her and pulled out a can of catnip from one of the many pockets in his trench coat. It was Cougy's greatest weakness. She just couldn't get enough of the stuff.

He went back to scratching Cougy's ears. Ally gritted her teeth as a purr went through her chest. Worst was, as long as he kept doing that, she wasn't going to be able to stop. After about five minutes, he started the truck, and pulled away from the mansion and on to the highway, going north towards Canada, still scratching Cougy's ears. After about an hour of driving, he seemed to grow bored with humiliating her and stopped finally.

Without the annoying purring to keep her awake, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: See? New chapter! Yay! I am working on the next one, so... see you soon, hopefully!**


	7. The Roadtrip

**Chapter 7**

_~Victor Creed~_

The car ride had fallen silent about an hour ago when Derek had fallen asleep. Victor didn't mind the silence. It gave him time to think about his latest success. He had originally just planned to nab his ungrateful baby brother, but when he spied through his binoculars into the mansion, he saw his niece gagging, doubled over, probably from the smell of inside the school.

He didn't blame her, it stank. He had watched as the runt took the girl outside. He signaled to his son, who immediately began creeping towards them at the same speed as Victor. He heard a strange sound coming from the girl, and he realized it was purring. His brother was laughing at the fact, and Victor himself was holding back a chuckle. He had watched her grow up through pictures, but she had never known about him. It was safer for her that way, or at least that is what the girls mother had said. He could have gone to actually meet her, but the cub's mom had threaten to go into hiding again. It wouldn't have been too bad but Victor didn't feel like searching for them for the next five years.

She hadn't been facing the runt when Derek attacked him. It was then that Victor decided to grab his niece as well. The girl heard her father's warning growl and turned, only to see him, her uncle. He saw a flash of fear before it was replaced by anger as she saw his son.

"Derek? What are you doing here? Why are you attacking my… uh… father?" her accusing tone glided up to his ears. She said the name with such familiarity that Victor was sure that they were friends. Of course they were, they had gone to the same school. Derek would have known who she was the moment they met. He grabbed the scruff of her neck and lifted her off the ground. It must have been panic that drove her to do it, because she kicked out at him. The hit connected.

Groaning, he dropped her, red dancing at the edge of his vision. "Yer gonna pay fer that, cub." He growled at her. She must have realized what she done because she hightailed in the opposite direction. He growled again, but this time with a smirk. The girl was being smart and heading for the water. If she got across it, she would have a small chance of getting away from him, mind you, a very small chance. He gave chase and had almost caught up to her when she shrieked to a stop just as she hit the water. She stumbled back into his waiting claws. She didn't even fight him when he grabbed her.

Her expression at the water gave him an idea. He picked her up and carried her into the water. She shrieked as she hit the water and tried to keep her head from getting wet, but he wasn't gonna have any of that. He dunked her under fully, then a couple more times for good measure.

"Told ya you were gonna pay fer that cheap shot, cub." He was thoroughly enjoying himself at the sight of her defeat. She was clinging to him, scared of the water, her eyes fighting off a wild craze.

She was trembling horrifically from the cold, and she looked like a drowned cat. "S-s-stupid b-b-b-bastard," she had whimpered at him. He let out a sharp chuckle at how her expression didn't match her tone.

"Do you want to go back into the water, darlin'?" He had asked wickedly.

"Don't call me darlin'," she had snarled weakly at him, which he took as a no.

He had had enough of dealing with her and he had to help Derek with the runt so he had said, "Get in the truck, kitten." He decided that would be a good nickname for her since she didn't like the water and she looked like a drowned cat right now.

She apparently didn't like that name any better, because she growled at him. The animals from last night appeared behind her. The wolf just looked at them, sitting, and managing to pull off a smug look, while the cougar started purring at the scent of catnip in his pocket. He had put it in there before he came, just in case. He didn't feel like healing from an animal attack right now.

The girl seemed to be having a conversation with them, because she said, "Well, I expected you to get payback, Wolvie, but why aren't you helping me, Cougy?"

The cat just ignored her, and he had scratched the cougar behind the ear just to see what the girl's reaction would be. He had not expected her to start purring. The purring turned into a growl as she snapped at him. "Stop that!"

He had continued to scratch the cougar's head as he repeated himself. "Get in the truck, kitten."

This time she did as she was told. She would have looked almost threatening if it weren't for the purring. He heard a whimper as he closed the door behind her. He ignored it as he joined the fight against the runt and left the cougar to guard the door. The runt must have been pretty tired, because it was pretty easy to grab his arms and pin them behind his back.

"When was the last time you slept, Jimmy?" His question was half brotherly concern and half mocking his baby brother.

"None of yer business, Creed. Now what are ya doing here?" Victor didn't like his tone. His runt of a brother should be grateful that he had him as a brother.

"I'm saving yer ass, as usual." He growled. Jimmy must have been really curious, because he actually stopped struggling. Which was good, because as much as Victor tried to convince people otherwise, he really didn't want to fight with the boy he had raised since said boy was eleven.

"What are ya talking about?" Jimmy's tone was suspicious. Aparently all of his memories weren't back yet.

Before Victor said anything, he noticed that his son wasn't beside him. He didn't worry; he knew his son was in the truck by the scent, along with the youngest girl.

"Magneto doesn't just want the girls. He wants you too."

"Now why the hell would he want with me? And why do you care? Yer working for him, aren't ya?" Of course, it would seem like that. The stupid bucket head HAD hired an imposter who stole his name a couple years ago, and it HAD seemed as though he had been following orders last night.

"Yer gonna pay for even suggesting that, runt. Magneto is trying ta make himself immortal. Our healing factor can give him just that. I don't work fer him. I honestly thought he was just gonna take em to Genosha. I only found out about his little scheme when he was on the phone with Mystique." Jimmy snorted.

"Sure, and I suppose that the only reason you were helping him was because you were in the neighborhood." Victor really didn't like the implication.

"Somethin' like that." Before Logan could ask him any more annoying questions, Victor banged his head against his knee, knocking him out for at least a couple of hours. Victor sighed and dragged his brother to his truck. He shoved his brother inside and was about to shut the door when the girl streaked out of hers. Damn it, that cub might have been more annoying than her father. That was something that almost scared him.

He had to admit that it was a good plan. Make her escape while everyone else was distracted. A screech confirmed to him that the younger girl was in the truck as well, and that she had no idea why her sister had suddenly left. She kept screaming until Derek jabbed a hypodermic needle into her small neck.

Ally, he saw, had been tripped and tackled by her companions. Before his eyes, one of them, the wolf, blinked out of existence. He heard her call the cougar a traitor as he got there. He carried her back into the truck and made sure to at least deter her by putting the child safety lock on. He climbed into the driver's seat and started petting the cougar, just to annoy her.

Now he had been driving for three hours, and everyone else in the car was either asleep or knocked out. Most importantly, it was as close to silent as it could get with enhanced senses.

_~Alika~_

She didn't know how long they had been driving, but it must have been a while, because her back was stiff and she was dry, not soaked.

"Are we there yet?" She couldn't resist the childish complaint. She wanted out of this mobile prison. She was starting to get claustrophobic, plus her ADHD was kicking in.

"No." The monosyllabic growl that answered her reminded her of who had kidnapped her. Apparently he had been enjoying the silence.

"How long will it take us to get there?" She didn't really care, but she decided to annoy him. It couldn't be that long.

"Five hours." Again it came out as a growl.

"What!" Now she did care. There was no way that she could be stuck in here for five hours! Her ADHD just would not allow it.

Her yell startled Derek and he awoke with a drowsy "Wah?"

"I am not going to sit here for five hours in a truck with the only thing to do is sit." Her foot began to twitch on its own accord, her body needing something to do.

"Yes ya are." The amused response just ticked her off even more.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I can't sit here for five hours in a truck with the only thing to do is sit." Derek woke up at this with a slight start.

"She really can't. She has a hard enough time doing that in classes, which are only an hour long."

"Why? Class can't be that boring." The surprise in his voice was clear.

"I have ADHD, part of my mutation. Use to be worse, before mom made me give up meat. Something about bloodlust, whatever that is." She had forgotten exactly what the mutant doctor had said to her mother when she was younger and her mutation began to manifest more fully.

"You don't eat meat?" Shocked. It almost seemed like her uncle cared about that fact.

"No. I haven't in five years". Her mournful tone was evident. Sometimes it was all she could think about. Her mom made it very clear to the school that Ally was not allowed to have meat, even if Ally had a change in guardianship after her mom died.

"Why five? Yer mom's been dead fer three years." Sabretooth still sounded like he actually cared about why.

"Not by my choice. Mom ordered them that even after she died, they would continue my diet. She knew that she was going to die soon, it wasn't like she hid it or anything." She looked sadly at the limp body that was her sister next to her. Ally really wished mom had at least hid it from her sister. Her mom never showed signs of sickness, but she was always tired and she would often have bruises from seemingly nowhere. Unless of course her mother hadn't been lying when Ally had returned home.

Ally suddenly remembered that they had kidnapped her and her anger flared up. Having nothing else to do, she glared out the window. She saw Derek give her a worried glance, but she ignored him. She was feeling betrayed by her brother figure, who had also sedated her baby sister.

It was like that for the next hour or so, the silence only broken by Derek's attempts to get her to talk to him.

"Sooo, how was your summer?"

Her head snapped up in disbelief. He had just helped kidnap her family, and he was asking about her summer? Really? He was acting like he had just gotten back from summer break and was catching up!

"My summer was fine, except for this week where I got trapped in a tree; Beta teleported me to her three times this week; I found out who my dad is and that the psycho driving is my uncle; oh and you knew about it all along and you never told me!"

"Hey, wait a second, I did not know all about it, I only found out about it last month, and my dad is not a psycho!"

"Yeah he is, and you've had the chance to call and tell me for the last month!" She was getting really annoyed with this conversation and she was building up air so she could give him a piece of her mind.

"How was I supposed to do that! You disappeared! I had no clue where you were, you don't have a phone, and whenever Jared got a lock on you, you were gone by the time we got you! You don't exactly stay in the same place very long, and no he isn't!" Derek accused.

"You used JARED! Why did you bring him into this! I can't believe you went to Jared." **_(He he he, oh my god, that was totally accidental!)_** Jared was basically a human tracker. He could give you the exact location of a person in thirty minutes, even faster if he were on a computer. "You went to Jared, then you helped kidnap me, and your dad is too!"

She almost started to continue her rant, but she was interrupted by a deep growl. Surprisingly enough, it came from Cougy. Ally actually shut up. Cougy had never, NEVER growled at her. Wolvie was always the one to do the growling.

"What's your problem?"

_'You are being very ungrateful. That man driving has been taking care of you since you were eleven.'_

"Cougy, what are you talking about? The school has been taking care of me since I was eleven. That's why I lived at the school 24/7 for the last three years." She saw Sabretooth stiffen a little, but didn't make a note of it.

_'No… well, yes, but the school hasn't been taking care of you, he has. He's been around since you were born. The only time he wasn't was keeping you safe was when you were… taken. You are safe with him. So relax. The only thing that will hurt you right now is you running away from his protection.'_

"I don't need protection," she growled. She tried her hardest to will Cougy away. She didn't want to hear this at all, and especially not from her. Like before, her companion's will outweighed her own.

Cougy snorted scoffingly. Ally growled at her in anger. She got a growl right back, and Cougy leaped onto her chest, growing larger and heavier as she carried out the leap. Her surprise led to her calling up Wolvie on instinct. Wolvie appeared right in between her and Cougy, intercepting the blow before any blood could be shed. Cougy's claws scraped against Wolvie's side, and Ally cried out in pain. She could have sworn that it was her side that had been torn into. Wolvie snapped back at Cougy, make the big cat back up while causing Cougy's snout to bleed. She swiped at Wolvie, but missed, hitting Ally instead.

Ally felt blood run down her own face as she cried out again. The smell of blood woke Logan up, growling defensively, claws at the ready.

"Get them away from each other!" Derek knew the drill, and he deftly snatched Wolvie away from Cougy, while Sabretooth grabbed Cougy. He had stopped the truck as soon as he smelt blood. Alika's face was healing like it normally would, thankfully. Sabretooth got out of the driver's seat and open the door to the back one.

He took her face gently in his hand, holding it firmly enough that she couldn't turn the wound away from him. He quickly examined the wound, then said, "Why did she attack you, kitten?"

She growled at him and said, "Don't call me kitten! I growled at her. They won't stop trying to fight each other until they leave."

"So make 'em leave," he ordered.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? They're… they're being stubborn."

At stubborn, she finally got them to disappear. Immediately she sighed in relief as the last of her wound healed to not even a scar, the only thing that signified that there had ever been a fight was a long trail of blood down her face.

Logan had also exited the truck and come around to her side. He pulled a clean rag out of his pocket and gently wiped the blood from her face. She tried to scoot away from him, but Sabretooth still had her head firmly turned towards them. She tried hard, only to get identical warning growls.

"Stop moving, Alika."

"Stop moving, kitten!" Sabretooth let go of her chin as the last of the blood was wiped away.

They said it at the same time, which caused her and Derek to laugh hard. Tears were streaming from their eyes by the time they heard the helicopter that was coming straight towards them. Sabretooth's phone rang in his pocket and he answered it.

"What do ya want, Bluebitch? They aren't going to Magneto. Because they're mine. You can tell your boyfriend that he'll just have to find some other way to become immortal. Ha. Oh I am so scared of you. Terrified, really. Next time tell bucket head to lower the volume on his phone. Talk to you some other time; I'm a little busy with family right now. Actually, forget that shit. Bye blue, never call me again…. Sure, you just keep thinking that, when you haven't been able to find me ever. I found you after I killed that idiot imposter…" He had kept up a mocking tone the entire time he had been on the phone.

Ally could tell that it would take a lot to phase him, and even more for him to actually show that it did. The helicopter was getting closer, so she sniffed the cab of the truck. The scent that came from Derek was… hmm… how to describe it, it was a mixture of relief and protectiveness, which she somehow knew was directed towards her sister.

_Damn it. I don't know how many times I have to tell him that I don't need protecting, and I am more than enough to protect my sister_, she thought to herself. She knew a secret about her mutation that no one, not even Bets knew about. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to use it. Her dad's sent was filled with concern, excitement, and again protectiveness, but this was for all three of the kids. Victor's, wait, when had she started to think of her uncle as a human being and not an animal? Sabretooth's scent was rage, excitement, curiosity, something she couldn't name, maybe, if she had to give it a word, alpha? Oh, and again with the protectiveness. She and the other two adolescents weren't made of glass.

She could now see the chopper, it coming closer and closer as the family of ferals just sat there and waited for it. Her sister started to stir beside her.

Great, just what I need, my baby sister waking up just in time to see a probably bloody battle. She sighed as it landed. Breathing in the scent to see if she knew it, she groaned. She did, and she did not want to deal with him right now.

"Can we just go… I mean, do we really have to put up with him? He is just gonna try to blackmail us into helping him for some multiple of ulterior motives."

The adults just gave her identical glares. The figure stepped out of the chopper and walked calmly towards them. Another figure came out behind him, and all of the ferals gave identical groans.

"Fury, what do you want? And why did you bring him?" It was like they had read each other's mind, because the brothers said it at the same time, in the same tone, almost the same voice even.

"Aw, don't you guys ever miss me? Not even a little? Now that just hurts. I mean, I can't be tha-"

"SHUT UP, DEADPOOL!" Everyone in the area could have heard the feral family yell. Deadpool looked a little put out at being yelled at.

"Well then, I guess Beta and Alika and Derek don't get their present." They knew he was joking since he was grinning like a maniac again, but the three of them all protested.

"But Uncle Wade!" Came the loud joking reply. The three children had grown up with him around all the time because he was a friend of the family, and Ally had always loved the presents he would come with. Mostly because they were dangerous, sharp, and her mother never approved of them. Oh, had she mentioned that they were very deadly, too.

Unfortunately, she didn't that Logan or her uncle would approve of them either, their faces were twisted into a mask of unhappiness at the protests from the kids.

Swords. That was 'Uncle' Wade's idea of a present. She loved Christmas time where he would come in with a long box that was childishly wrapped, and then, after they had opened it, he would spend hours teaching them how to use it. She grinned and tried to get out of the truck, but found her way still blocked off. with a huff, she slumped back in her seat.

Fury was just two feet from the truck when he finally spoke. "Gentlemen, I have need of your unique abilities, and as agents of S.H.I.E.I.D., you have a-"

Victor, again with the, oh never mind… Victor interrupted him. "We quit S.H.I.E.L.D. years ago. So no, we don't have ta help ya."

"I was only going to ask that you hand the children into S.H.I.E.I.D. custody, I mean, you surely can't care about a couple of kids that you picked up off the street, can you?"

She burst out laughing the same time Logan, Victor and Derek did. Bets didn't get the joke, so she just looked confused. Ally could not stop laughing. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was gasping for air. She could not believe that Nick Fury, the superspy, could be so clueless. He had come here with what he thought was a sound plan, only to be completely wrong.

He looked purely baffled. She guessed that it had not been the reaction he had been expecting. Deadpool was laughing now, too.

"And who told you that we got them off the street, because I can assure you, you need to fire your snitch. These are our kids, the boy is my son, and the girls are my nieces." Victor's voice was strong, even though he was still laughing.

"A certain blue shape shifter. I guess I should have known that I didn't have all the info. Especially since big mouth here knows them." Fury was now chuckling as well.

"Hey! I don't have a big mouth! I can not believe th-"

"SHUT UP, WADE!"

"Humf."

Ally was beginning to realise that something was off about 'Uncle' Wade. He didn't smell right. Normally he smelled like sword polish, metal, and pineapple. She didn't get the pineapple, but the other two was because he always had a sword with him along with sword polish. Now, he smelled like sword polish, metal, and macadamia nuts.

Hmmm. So a shapeshifter thinks they can play Deadpool, hmmm? We'll see about that. She nudged Bets and said, "Hey Bets, do you want to go get your present?"

Bets got the idea and they both scooted out of the truck, having a little bit of trouble because Bets wanted to get down by herself, but it was too far for her little legs.

"Hey, let us through, it's not like anyone's gonna try to hurt us." Victor looked like he was gonna argue, but she gave him a look that said: trust me, I know what I'm doing. He let her go through, and she kept Beta behind her, so the little girl wouldn't get hurt. She came close enough that if the shapeshifter didn't think that their plan was flawless, they could have grabbed her. Ally made sure that her muscles weren't tensing, and she completely surprised the shapeshifter with her sudden round kick to the stomach.

She snorted. "Wow, you know, I'm a little offended that you would think that we wouldn't know you weren't Deadpool. Contrary to popular belief, most ferals tend to be smarter than humans and other mutants. Just because we can act and look like animals, doesn't mean that we have the brains of them. Well, actually I have met some animals that are complete genuises, but that is besides the point. Stupid shapeshifter."

The shapeshifter was doubled over, but Ally wasn't fooled. She even backed up to the other ferals, just to prove that the shapeshifter wasn't fooling anyone. Beta had been smart enough to run back as soon as Alika started the kick.

The shapeshifter straightened and removed its disguise. It was a woman with blue skin, and she looked absolutely livid.

"Arrg. Stupid child. You will pay for that!"

"Not likely, bluebitch." Ally had connected the very obvious dots to figure out who this person was. Bluebitch glared at Victor and said, "I guess you don't care about what these children are learning from your language."

Victor just grinned and ruffled her hair, which caused her to growl at him.

"Don't touch my HAIR!" She punched him as hard as she could in the stomach, to which he didn't even FLINCH at, and climbed back in the truck, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a small child.

Stupid people. She really just wanted to leave here. She didn't like the presence of Fury, and blue was just annoying. Then she realised that Nick wasn't there.

"Hey! Where's Fury?!"

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! And it is very long as well! So please tell me if you like this or not!**


	8. The Family

**Chapter 8**

_~Logan~_

_"Hey! Where's Fury?"_

Those three words brought his feral side almost completely out of control. Wolverine was struggling to take control of his mind, telling him that Logan needed to protect his pack. Logan wrestled it back down, giving himself a headache. He could only imagine how bad it would be for his brother, who was so closely intertwined with his animal they were practically the same person. Then he wondered why he even cared about his brother's difficulties.

Logan inhaled to get Fury's scent. He was just around the side of Victor's truck. He growled, almost giving in to the animal again. He got the feeling that Fury was just checking up on the kids to make sure they weren't harmed by or anything. As much as Fury tried to dissuade, he had a well known soft-spot for kids. Logan chuckled a little to himself, causing a scathing look to come his way from Victor.

"He's just checking up on the kids, Creed, calm down." He made sure to keep his tone light, so as not to seem intimidated by the glare. Which was true, he wasn't intimidated by the glare. He just didn't want to deal with a fight with Sabretooth right at this very moment.

"If we're done here, we'd like to be on our way." The look of shock and the smell of confusion coming from Mystique were very amusing.

"We? You two are working together? I thought you two hated each other?" Mystique's compounding voice grated on his sensitive ears.

"We do, but we are willing to work together… temporarily," Logan glared at his brother, laying extra weight on the final word. He hoped that the X-Men had realised that they were gone by now. _'God damn it, if they haven't, 'Ro's gonna kill me for missing the War Room meeting.'_

_'Logan?'_

_'Yeah Jeannie. How was your trip with one eye?'_

_'How are you asking me about my trip? You've been kidnapped! My trip was fine, by the way.'_

_'Family troubles,'_ Logan almost smiled, but caught himself, not wanting Sabretooth to suspect anything.

_'Ah. Ororo told me you found out about your daughters. How are they?'_

_'One acts like she drank a twelve pack of red bull, and the other is stubborn an' grouchy, and really protective of her sister.'_ He mentally replayed what had happened at the house Beta had lived in, and received a mental laugh at the sight of Ally yelling at Sabretooth, complete determination and fury on her face.

_'Wow, she must really love her sister, I don't think I could stand up to Sabretooth like that if my life depended on it We'll be there in about fifteen minutes, ten at least.'_ It was good to 'hear' Jeans voice after three months of silence. She and Scott had gone for some personal time after a particularly gruesome fight against the Brotherhood rescuing their local firecracker, Jubilee, from their clutches. Logan couldn't blame them, Jubilee had almost died, and her death would have been hard on the entire mansion.

Logan had known that the Brotherhood's silence had lasted too long for them not to be planning something big. Can't say ol' bucket head wanting ta make himself immortal topped my list of guesses.

Nick Fury came around the other side of the truck and peered quietly through the glass, giving a relieved look to Logan when he saw that the kids were fine. He walked away slowly, and then, as he reached Mystique, he whipped out a pair of handcuffs and restrained the blue shape-shifter with almost inhuman speed. Fury led her to his chopper, and without a second glance, flew away from the feral family, leaving them standing unmoving in the middle of nowhere

"Get back in the truck, Runt." Logan growled at the nick-name, and at being told what to do and stood his ground.

"Do ya need yer hearing checked? I said get. In. The. Truck. Runt." Victor growled and cuffed him around the head to emphasize his point. Logan staggered back a little when the hit connected, but still held his ground. He wasn't about to give Creed the satisfaction of bossing him around.

"Get in the damn truck, both of you!" The three children shouted in unison.

"Watch yer mouths!" Now the brothers were talking in synchronie.

"Sorry!" Bets squeaked

"Yes, sir." Derek immediately, not looking for punishment, though the same could not be said for his eldest cousin.

"Why? You guys use that language all the time? I can see you telling Bets to watch her language, but why me and Derek? We aren't children. We're young adults."

"Cub, compared ta me and yer dad here, yer a damn baby."

"And exactly how old are you?"

"Yer dad's 172, and I'm 177." Ally's eyes grew wide.

She looked like she was about to have a heart attack, so Logan didn't hold it against her when she blurted out that he and Victor were old. Victor, it seemed, was going to though.

"Kitten, you'd better watch yer mouth, else yer gonna be gettin' the worst spanking of yer life. You won't be able to sit fer a month, with a healin' factor."

Ally made the mistake of giving her uncle a disbelieving sneer and rolled her eyes. Victor growled and said, "Don't believe me, do ya? Ask the runt here if it's true." The look Victor gave the girl said that she should actually ask the question.

"It it true…?" Her wary tone made him wince, then again as he remembered the pain his backside had suffered at the hands of his brother when he was younger.

"I think that it last fer about a month and a half, not a month." She gave a very audible gulp at that and mumbled an apology. Logan truly felt sorry for her, almost going over to comfort his little girl. He still had Victor to deal with, and he had to stall for time, Jean had told him that they were sending the Blackbird to pick them up, and would be there in ten minutes.

"Jimmy, get in the goddamn truck now, before I haul yer ass in there myself. Don't bother ta keep stallin' either. Yer X-Geeks won't get here in time either way. Ten minutes is a long time, and I only need three to get yer ass into the truck."

Logan's eyes widened in surprise. How had Victor known about that? When he didn't immediately move, his brother took a menacing step towards him.

"Daddy, please just get in the truck. Ally says that you should always do what your big sibling tells ya, cause fighting's no good, and the older one normally wins…"

Logan sighed and finally got in the truck as Victor barked out a laugh. "Ya know, I think yer kids are pretty smart, Jimmy, are ya sure they're yers?"

"Sure as hell. Took a damn blood test even. Kids don't like needles either." That caused Victor to laugh even harder as he started the truck and started driving the rest of the way to Canada.

"Ya want to know another thing that Ally always tells me? It's not nice to make fun of people, no matter how much ya don't like them, and especially not kin. Though I don't know what kin means…"

"Kin means family, darlin'. And families stick together, even if they're half a country away."

Ally's words were not lost on Logan. He and Victor shared a remembering look, remembering the older one saying the same thing, well almost.

"Sooo, since families stick together and all, ya ain't mad at me," Derek asked hopefully. Ally growled at this loudly, obvoiusly not liking that he was right.

_*Snikt*_ Logan and Victor turned back quickly, Victor almost losing control of the truck at the loud metal against metal sound. Logan had never heard that sound come from anyone but him. He stared at his daughter's hands where there were three long claws sticking out from her knuckles.

Three long, metal claws. It didn't appear as Ally had even noticed them, her two-toned eyes glaring scathingly at her older cousin. Until, that is, Beta gave a sad sigh, which caused Ally to look down at her sister, then at her hands. A look a fierce concentration came across her face, then worry took control, tainting the air with its sour scent. Soon after that came the slightest hint of fear and panic.

Beta reached out to touch her sister's arm comfortingly, but her sister flinched and said, "No, darlin'. If I've told ya once I've told ya a thousand times. These things are sharp, and I don't want ya getting hurt."

Logan felt an overwhelming wave of protectiveness for his daughter, along with guilt for not being there for her when she got them. "What did they do to you, darlin'?"

**A/N: Well, in case anyone was wondering, that is not her secret mutation that only she knows about. You will just have to keep reading to find out what it is. In case you hadn't realized, this is obviously AU, and the marvel character are OOC so that is why Victor and Logan are not ripping each other apart, swearing like sailors, and basically being themselves. Please R&R. I know that the chapters are a little boring right now, and there hasn't been a lot of action, but that will come. Oh, and an imaginary cookie to the person who guesses her secret mutation. Here's a hint, it has something to with Wolvie and Cougy. Have fun!**


	9. The Flashback

**Chapter 9**

**Alika**

Her claws were not doing what her brain told them to do, which was 'Get the hell back into my arm and stay there, ya stupid claws.' Her father's question did not help. In fact it did the opposite, because he said the word them with such hatred, she remembered they had gotten ahold of him too.

She thought back to the say the claws had come out. She had been at a summer camp and it was the last day. She had been having a nightmare about something.

**_Ally snapped awake, her hands burning as she panted in fear. Burning was bad, burning meant fire. But there was no fire, and the burning was coming from the inside. She held her shaking hands in front of her, examining them for the source of the pain. Now that she was fully awake, she felt her arms burning as well. She rubbed her arm and winced. She couldn't figure out why her body wasn't healing whatever was causing the burning sensation. She decided that she would ignore it for now, she was going to see Beta today, after all. The little three, almost four year old was adorable._**

**_Ally got up, packed her bag, and said good bye to Danielle, still ignoring the burning sensation in her arms. "Hey Al!" Danny had yelled to her as she was walking towards the gate of the school. Danielle had been her best friend for the two months of summer camp._**

**_"What, Danny?" She had yelled back._**

**_"Be careful, okay? Don't get yourself into any trouble! Don't forget to call, either!" She had rolled her eyes and yelled back that she didn't get herself into trouble, trouble was an old friend that she kept meeting up with and that she would call as soon as she could. Danny had laughed at that, and then Ally was out the gate, walking to the cab that she had called for earlier that morning. Then she prepared for the long car ride to the airport, then the even longer plane ride across the country._**

_**The plane ride had passed rather quickly, Ally being preoccupied with massaging her arm in the hope to stop the intense burning that still dwelled deep within her muscle. Ally rushed off the plane, through the airport, to the sign that said ALLY in big, childish block letters. Ally scooped up her little sister, hugging the squealing child of three years.**_

_**"Hey darlin'! Were ya good for mom?" Beta nodded happily, almost giving herself whiplash from her enthusiasm. Together, the two reunited siblings walked to their mother, happy for one of the few times in their lives. Their mother hugged them both and ushered them to their car, where they talked about her camping trip, how the food was, it was not very good, what activities they played, her favorite was the scavenger hunt, if she made any friends, stuff like that. Ally and her mother's relationship was not yet the strained one that had come after her capture.**_

_**They had rushed into their old house, giggling and playing a version of tag where Ally was always IT. She had all but forgotten that her arms hurt. It was all too soon when she saw her mother hang up her phone, then ask her if she could watch her sister for the night. Ally nodded, used to it, but also wondering who had taken care of Beta when she had been at camp. An hour later, Beta started asking for food, so Ally made the young child a sandwich, choosing to just have an apple since she wasn't very hungry yet. She had been in a different time zone for months, so she was still going on that time. Ally rubbed her arms as she supervised her sister's eating, making sure the child couldn't make a mess out of her food. There was a knock on the door, which Ally hesitantly answered. They never had guests. Black men had busted down the door as soon as she tried to slam it shut once more. She fell back with a cry as the men swarmed around her, holding guns. Ally was scared, more for her sister than herself.**_

_**She could hear her sister screaming in the other room, and her arms were burning worse than ever, the skin seemed to be trying to rip itself apart, so she did what her mother had always told her to do whenever something scary happened, she closed her eyes and curled into a ball, hoping it was all just a bad dream, that she was still at camp, just stressing over her return home the next day. She counted to ten, trying to force the pain away, until it was, and she opened her eyes. The black men had all backed up a little, her sister was still screaming, from her knuckles protruded the object of her pain. Three long bone claws sprouted from each hand, the skin healed around it so no blood came from her hands. She twitched her hand and the men drew their guns at her and fired. Tons of darts hit her body and blackness overcame her vision.**_

"They put me through pain that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. They tried to make me into what they tried to make you into. Fury saved my life during a raid they did, and I got to go back to my mom, just in time for her to die." Logan seemed speechless, probably thinking back on what they had done to him as well.

_**She was panting, curled into a little ball as she shivered against the cold, metal floor. They had been drowning her today. Seeing how long it took for her healing factor to bring her back to life. She hated this one the most. The feeling of the muted senses, the burning lungs as she tried to hold her breath. Then the horrifying peace that came over her as her heart stopped. The guards definitely enjoyed it more than she. They got to drown the mutie. Only one of the guards seemed unhappy about the task, and always seemed relieved when she came back to life, only for the scientists to order for it to be done again. After the tests, they just threw her in her cell, they might even be studying how she kept herself from dying from hypothermia. She didn't care, she was cold. She heard bangs down the hall but ignored them, closing her eyes to try to force herself to get the sleep her body needed her to take so it would have the energy to survive more of these torturous tests they were putting her through.**_

_**Ally had long since given up hope of escaping. They had told her that when they were done with her, she would be nothing more than an attack dog at their beck and call, totally obedient, and have no self worth. She was actually starting to believe that they could actually do just that. She had almost broken when they bonded her claws with the burning metal, but she had made it through.**_

_**The banging was getting closer, and Ally curled up into an even tighter ball. She hoped it wasn't some guard who wanted to relieve stress by using her as a punching bag. That had only happened once, when she had first gotten to this place. That guard was now dead, the scientist in charge had killed him. That was the best thing to happen since she had gotten to this place.**_

_**One giant bang directly outside of her cell door, then silence. With a slow, almost inaudible creak, the door swung open, and a man with an eyepatch, along with the nice guard who had seemed regretful to put her through pain. Ally scooted as far as she could into the corner, trying to sink right into the wall. The wall held, and the guard came slowly forward. Ally forced her now shiny claws out of her arm and knuckles into clear view.**_

"Kitten, put the claws away. There ain't nobody that gonna hurt ya in this truck."

_**"Sweetheart, put the claws away, no one is going to hurt you, not anymore." The nice guard said. He took slow steps toward her, making sure she wouldn't spook. His arms were up in the surrender position, showing that he meant no harm. But the scientists and doctors had done that too, right before they would inject her with a burning liquid, then they would leer down at her and write away on their clipboards, until the liquid wore off and they would do it again.**_

_**The nice guard slowly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Ally was only wearing a thin cotton camisole and black cotton shorts that stopped mid-thigh. It made it so nothing would really get in the way of the needles when they were inserted into her skin. Ally savoured the warmth that came with the dry jacket, peeking shyly at the nice guard and suspiciously at the man with the eye-patch. The nice guard looked at the guy as well. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you. He is Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. You know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is, don't you?" Ally nodded her head. She had heard the scientists and other guards talk about how S.H.I.E.L.D. had a mole inside the facility, but no one could figure out who it was. "Well, I am with them as well. My name is Phil Coulson. We're going to get you back to your home, okay?" She nodded again.**_

Ally felt embarrassment rush to her face as she told him that she couldn't make them go back in.

**_Ally opened her mouth, and the for the first time in months, she spoke. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I don't know how to make them go back in." Her voice was scratchy and rough from not using it in a while, but it was clear enough to be understood. Phil Coulson gently grabbed her arm and after a lot of massaging it and soothing her, the claws finally went back in. He did the same to the other as well, and even though he cut himself a couple of times, he didn't stop until they were gone. He then gently picked her up, holding her close as they walked out of the tiny cell that had been her torture for months._**

**_Nick Fury walked in front, checking all the rooms before letting them walk past, making sure that no one was there. Ally could see a lot of people dead, and she could smell it as well. She was too used to it for it to affect her now, but still wasn't a nice smell to be around. So instead she smelled Phil Coulson's jacket. It smelled like dust and coffee and paper. Underneath that was gunpowder, leather and metal. Ally assumed that the smell was one of a field agent, not a desk agent. Which hopefully meant that he was good at his job, since he was still alive. She felt around in one of the inside pockets, pulling out a gun and a set of cards. The gun she set back in, but she examined the cards quietly. They were of Captain America. She wondered if they were a good luck charm. If they were, she didn't want to rub her bad luck on them, so she put them back._**

**_They were soon out of building, into cold fall air. Snow was falling lightly on the ground, her wet skin freezing quickly. This cold, this natural cold, didn't feel harsh and scary. It felt nice and refreshing. Like it was cleansing her from all the bad that had happened to her. It reminded her of home._**

**_There was a helicopter waiting for them. Ally didn't like flying. It hurt her ears and it made her stomach want to reveal its contents to the world. She began to struggle to get away from Phil Coulson , who held her close. "You just have to calm down, sweetheart. That's it, it's okay, you're perfectly safe." Ally calmed down and let herself be carried into the helicopter. The helicopter lifted off the ground and flew into the sky, away from the place and the tortures it held within. About two miles out, an explosion erupted behind them, right in the place that building had been. Ally couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that welled up within her at the thought that everyone that had hurt there was dead. She fell asleep on the ride, feeling the safest she had been in months._**

"Ya just gotta calm down. That's it, take it nice and easy. Yer perfectly safe." The big bad Sabretooth then did something that she, and everything else in the truck, least expected him to do. He began to purr. She felt her body instinctively relax. It worked in calming her down a little too much, as she was able to sheathe her claws, but was also gently lulled to sleep along with the rest of the patrons of the truck. Her last coherent thought was that she did not like that purr.

She woke up in an overly soft bed. It was so soft, the blankets were warm, and the pillow was just right. She just wanted to stay curled up there for a little while longer. Her eyes snapped open and she shot out of the bed as though it had burned her. Her back hit the wall as she glared at the bed. As soon as she was sure that it wouldn't snap her up and force her back to sleep with it's amazingly comfortable comfortableness, she exited the door on the far side of the room, and she began to explore the floor she was on. She was on the… third? Or was it higher?

Finding nothing that held her interest, she found the stairs, (and an elevator! But she didn't trust the elevator…) and quietly snuck down them, until her socked foot (someone had taken off her shoes) slipped, sending her tumbling down the stairs. She swore she broke a bone or two, but they healed almost as soon as they broke. She landed in a heap at the bottom. Definitely more than the third floor. She groaned and closed her eyes as her body healed the bruises.

When that was done, seconds later, she opened her eyes to see two worried faces looking down at her. Logan's and Victor's. Ignoring the part if how she had just fallen down several flights of stairs, she went straight to the fact of how Victor had knocked her out.

"What the hell did you do? Knockout gas? Hypodermic needle? No, you couldn't have used those, because my head doesn't hurt and most don't work on me…" She mumbled the last part to herself, but they still heard it. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, which was a little sticky. It must have split open some time during her fall. It was mostly healed now, just a little swollen.

"Kitten, ya just fell down five flights of stairs, and ya are wondering why ya fell asleep? Do ya have a concussion or somethin'?"

"My head hit a stair when I fell, but I am fine. I wouldn't have fallen if someone hadn't taken my shoes! Or even if ya hadn't put me to sleep with your weird… wait, were you purring?" Victor looked almost embarrassed as he confirmed that yes he had.

She stood, swaying a little as her socked feet slipped once more on the polished floor. Logan caught her before she fell. "Hey! I was fine! I just happened to pick today to wear my slippy socks!" With that, she literally slid away, down the hall, laughing as she heard them both growl at her to slow down. She hears two sets of feet race after her, making her go faster than she had before in the impromptu game of tag. Though it was fast turning into a game of cat and mouse, she being the mouse.

They would block a hallway, so she would go through another one. They would appear on both sides of the hallway, she would slide around them, laughing as they cursed when they realized they had missed her. She finally found the front door in the maze of hallways she had raced through. She zipped out, actually running now because her slippy socks didin't work on dirt. Unfortunately for her, Victor was right behind her, and he caught her easily.

"Awww. God damnit! Let me go!" Ally shouted. She squirmed out of his grasp and moved forward once more. She got about three steps this time before he grabbed her.

He dragged her back towards the group as easily as pulling a piece of paper out of a notebook. Ally kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. "Let me go, asshole! I swear, its not like I'm gonna get lost!"

Her outburst was met with a growl and two hard slaps to her backside. "OUCH!"

She winced, she had hurt her own ears with her outburst. Luckily, the pain only lasted for a moment or two. She took the warning to heart and stopped squirming. "Stay." He gave a look, like he didn't believe that she would listen. She resisted the urge to move.

"Jimmy, make sure she stays right there. I mean it. She tries to run off again, there will be hell ta pay fer her backside." He glared at her, and she resisted the urge to move again, the animal inside of her roaring in displeasure with being told to stay put like some domestic beast.

_'Who does he think he is? He's not alpha.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'I want to run.'_ her beast complained.

_'I know. Just please wait.'_

_'I could do it if I wanted to.'_

_'What?'_

_'I could take over and take us far away from here. Take littermate with us. Protect pack.'_

_NO! You run, we'll get taken again. Beta too. We stay here.'_

Her beast tried to free itself of its confines of her mind, but Alika was not having it. She imagined an adamantium box enveloping her beast and sent the box to the far corner of her mind.

"Hey Ally, want ta spar?" Derek said, coming down from the house, Victor having woken him up.

A cool smile crossed her face before becoming blank as she said, "Sure. Don't let me win though…"

**Victor: **

**Ten Minutes Later:**

He had just finished getting Beta up and was going back outside to further explain what Magneto's plan was. The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. Alika was still there, her face one of amusement as she held Derek down in the mud easily. Said Derek was cursing and struggling wildly. Logan was watching them to, he assumed, make sure they didn't do any serious harm to the other, and little Beta was cheering on her sister.

"Go Ally! I think that's a new record. you pinned him in, like, a minute!"

"Yeah. Derek, I thought I told you to not let me win…?" Ally taunted her humiliated cousin.

"Let…. you… win? I'm just getting started." His defiant growl turned into a howl of pain as she struck a nerve in his back. She let go of him and took a step back. Derek growled again and made to get up. He couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Give?" Her tone was no longer taunting, but curious.

He grumbled for a second, but said give. She hit a different nerve and he was able to move again. "Dangit. I should have said no nerves before we started."

She giggled at something her sister said, and Victor was surprised his son had been beaten by her. Right now, she didn't seem like she was able to fight a rock. Too naive, too carefree. She would make an excelant spy if she wanted to do that when she was older.

"If ya don't want ta hear borin' adult stuff, go inside. NO running."

All three cubs ignored him and ran inside, Derek giving them a grand tour of his home. Victor let a rare smile, a real one, fall on his face as he listened to his son drone on about stuff, and the girls pretending to make snoring noises when he hit a particularly boring spot. His smile was replaced with a scowl as the sound of jet engines hit his sensitive ears.

"How the hell did they get here so fast?" He snarled at his brother. He knew they would find them easily, but he hadn't expected them till tomorrow.

"I have no idea, actually…" Victor snarled as he smelled the lie. His brother seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't the only one that could smell lies. He wondered for a moment why his brother would lie to him if he had all of his memories back…

"You don't have all your memories back, do you? Cause if you did, you would have known that I can smell a lie just as easily as you can, little brother."

"Not all of them, Three Mile Island is still fuzzy, but I'm not _lying_. I have an idea, but it's not fer sure. It was only supposed ta be fer emergencies, like if one of the kids got kidnapped… oh."

"Yeah, oh. Idiot." There was no real fire behind the words, and Logan looked at him in surprise.

"James, yer gonna have to re-learn that who I am when I'm working, and and who I am when I'm not are two different people."

Logan flinched at being called James. He wasn't able to make anything of it though, because the Blackbird had landed, and a very angry weather witch was exiting it.

"James Logan Howlett. I can not believe that you did not tell me that Sabretooth was your brother. Or that you told Jean not to come. She almost died from laughing so hard." Her face was deadset in anger, all directed at his brother, who was practically shaking in fear.

Turning her shocking blue eyes to him, he realized why. He got the feeling that if looks could kill, his healing factor would be giving him hell trying to keep him alive. It didn't help that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

"And you. How dare you take those children and my husband! If you think that your reasons are good enough to excuse the fact that you did so, then you better fess up NOW."

Thunder shook the house as she finished her sentence, emphasizing her point. He rounded on his brother, angry that the weather witch had thought she could intimidate him. "Yer married?" His brother nodded. Victor cursed under his breath. '_Now he tells me!'_

_'...New… packmate?'_

Victor was startled at the confused voice of his inner beast. They were so intertwined, they normally thought the same thoughts, to a degree.

He explained the situation to it in the simplest terms he could think of.

_'Little brother's mate.'_

_'Not the same,'_ his beast argued. A mental image of Eternity- no, she hadn't gone by that for a while before she died. He struggled to think of her real name. Evangeline Angelica Pureheart. That had been her full name. He remembered her telling them, he and Jimmy, the reason for her name.

_"My mama and papa didn't name me until I was four years old. When they did, they couldn't decide. They both wanted me to be an angel, so they hoped that giving me holy names would make me behave better." She chuckled. "They said that it didn't work. My mama always said , 'Elle ressemble à un ange, mais agit comme un démon!' when I was a teenager." Her voice still had a hint of the cajun accent she had tried to hide all her life._

_(She looks like an angel, but acts like a demon!)_

She hated that place, but she still went back to raise Ally there. Until she got pregnant with Beta, Evangeline had been raising Ally in New Orleans. She had moved to the middle of nowhere Canada, to keep them safe.

_'New mate. The other one died...'_ His beast seemed satisfied with that answer. He realized that Ally had a little cajun in her accent as well.

All of these things passed through his head in about a second.

"I was trying to keep my family safe."

Whatever she thought his answer to her question would be, it apparently wasn't that. "And how do you think that taking them here would protect them. From whom are you protecting them from?"

"One, Magneto doesn't know where this place is, and two, I'm protecting them from Magneto." Seeing her expression, he added, "No I don't work for bucket head."

She seemed unable to form words. Good, he thought, maybe now I can explain the situation without getting interrupted.

He explained why he had done what he did in an even tone. "Magneto wants ta become immortal. Ferals happen ta be so. Ya can't kill them, not even my chopping off their heads. We learned that from Deadpool. Magneto thinks that he can somehow harvest a Feral's immortality and take it for himself. Ferals aren't like Mutants. They are a separate species in a way, like wolves ta dogs. They are also incredibly rare. I am one and I only know a couple of ones outside of blood. Two of them are at yer mansion and the other is Deadpool."

"Well, I cannot say I would have done the same thing, but your reasons do make sense." Turning back to Logan, she said, "Logan, about half the mansion wanted to come with us, but since we could bring them all to rescue you, we decided it best if we just let Rahne, Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue come. Remy also wanted to come, but we told him that he shouldn't come."

"Not dat Remy listen to you, Stormy!" A certain cajun voice grated on Victor's ears.

"Remy! What are you doing here? You were told to stay at the mansion!"

"Remy is not a child, chere. He can make decisions for himself."

"Just why exactly are you here, gumbo?" Logan's tone was annoyed but blunt, like he couldn't care less why.

"Remy wanted to meet his step-nieces, Logan. I already met da petite, now Remy want to meet da older one."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Well ya might as well just all come out of the jet."

There was a number of squeals from the jet, and four girls came charging down the ramp and tackled Logan in a hug. Logan somehow managed to stay upright during this and was laughing along with the girls.

Victor recognised them as Logan's adopted daughters. Rouge was 16, Kitty and Rahne were 15, and Jubilee was 14. To Magneto, they were known probably as leverage. Which meant that he would be having more guest at his home than he had planned for.

Golden smoke filled the air as Ally, Beta, and Derek appeared in the yard, concern on their faces. Beta smiled when she saw the weather witch and yelled out-

**Beta**

**Where we just left off:**

"Miss Oreo! I mean Miss Oriroereo! Ugh… Sorry, Miss Storm.! What are you doing here? Did Mister Kitty Cat kidnap you too?" Beta ran over to the weather witch and gave her a big hug.

"Who is 'Mister Kitty Cat' child?" Beta pointed at Sabretooth and said, "Ally says that a sabatooth is a kitty cat, and that I can't say it very well. So I decided that I was gonna call him Mister Kitty Cat!" She heard said man growl beside her, and she turned in fear towards him. Ally only ever growled at her when she was annoyed, or when Beta was being naughty.

Using what she called her 'big girl voice' she said in perfect a perfect imitation of her sister, "My apologies, I do suppose that I should have asked you if you were fine with me calling you that name. If you wish, I will refrain from calling that name any longer." Ally had once told her that if an adult was mad at you and you don't know them very well, or they are in charge, you should be very polite. It had taken her a week to learn how to say what she just said. Victor just stared at her in shock.

Turning to Ally, she said in her normal voice, "Did I say that right?"

Ally laughed and said, "Dead on, darlin'."

Beta grinned, oblivious to the shocked looks the adults were giving each other. Ally cleared her throat and said, "Hello. My apologies, but I don't believe that I know any of you, nor you me. My name is Alika Logan, but you can call me Ally if you wish."

Remy came forward and said, "Remy's name is Remy Lebeau."

Ally gasped and said, "As in Jean-Luc Lebeau?" She looked a little reserved.

"Dat is Remy's papa! How do you know him?"

"He was my neighbor when I lived in New Orleans, eight years ago!" Beta leaned towards Ally a little. Ally never talked about New Orleans, and when she did, it was always sad the way she talked. She sounded sad right now.

"Ally, what was it like in New Orleans." Beta tried, trying to get her sister to tell her. Ally would never give her a straight answer.

"Um, I'll tell you about it when you're older. I don't think you should be burdened by some of the things people will do to other people when they're different."

"Yes I can. I'm seven now. you can't use that excuse anymore."

Ally sighed and looked almost like she was going to give, but she shook her head. "Not today, sweetie. Soon though."

Beta humphed and went over to the girls that were hugging her dad. "Hi Kitty! I'm Beta, but you can call me Bets. What are your names?"

"I'm Rahne. Nice to meet you, Beta."

"Mah name is Rouge. It's nice ta meet ya Bets. How old are ya, sugah?" Beta grinned at her accent.

"I'm seven! I love the way you talk! It's so… sweet!"

"I'm Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee! So Wolvie's your dad?"

Beta was confused. "No. Wolfy is Ally's puppy. And she's a girl. Ally, can you make Wolvie and Cougy come out. I want them to meet Jubilee so she knows who they are."

Ally snorted, but in a couple of seconds, Wolvie and Cougy were standing at her side. There was a collective gasp as Wolvie came up to Jubilee and held up a paw. Jubilee took it and shook it.

_"It's nice to meet you, Jubilee. I'm Wolvie, and I am not a puppy."_

_"Wolvie, you aren't supposed to let Alika or Beta know we can speak to other people. You just totally ruined Beta's birthday present."_

_"So I gave it to her a day early, she won't mind."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because we are part of her sister's mind. It's amazing that she didn't know already."_

"Oh no! Ally, I forgot your present you gave me at the Harelesses. That was the mean family that adopted me." The last part was to the rest of the group.

Ally was turning a really really dark shade of red. She was also looking at her feet. Beta took a step towards her as Alika took a step back, holding up her hands to ward her off.

"Ally… are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah Bets. I just need a little space." With that she took off running down the drive, and Beta could swear that she heard a sob. Then she remembered what had happened on her birthday three, almost four, years ago, and even before that eight years, almost nine ago.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Beta couldn't remember her mom very well, just that she had moved them from the States to Canada before she was born, because something bad had happened in New Orleans.

"What did ya forget, Bets." Logan, her newfound father asked.

"Mom died on my birthday, but I don't remember her real well. Ally always either spends the whole day with me, or she disappears for hours, remembering stuff… When she gets back, she always smells like forest, and a little bit like a dog mixed with a cat. Not like she was hanging around Wolvie and Cougy, but more like it was actually her…"

"Child, what are your sister's powers?" Miss Ororo asked.

"She has really good ears eyes and nose. And she can heal really fast, and she has claws that come from her hands, they used ta be bone but now they're metal, cause some mean guys changed them. And Wolvie and Cougy, of course. She has another one , but I don't know what it is."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"I asked her what her powers were, and when she told me, I asked if she had any more, she said no, but she smelled like she was lying."

"What are you guys' powers? Are any of you like Ally?"

"Mine are. I can turn into a wolf at all times. Watch."

Beta watched in awe as she watched the girl change into a red wolf. She giggled in delight, but Wolvie shoved her back and stood between her and the wolf, guard hairs raised, a growl emanating from her chest. Beta got the feeling that her sister's companion's eyes were no longer blue, but black.

Wolvie's posture changed from threatening to at ease after a moment. "My apologies, Rahne. All I saw was a wolf standing in front of my companion's sister. No offense was meant."

"Logan, are you sure these are your daughters? They seem awfully polite."

Beta went over and grabbed Rouge's arm. It had a lot of cover on it, so Beta grabbed one of the few places that had bare skin. Well, almost. Cougy intercepted her hand, putting her head in between it and the arm.

"Child, you know better than to grab at someone who you barely know. Besides, you shouldn't touch this one's skin. It is dangerous for humans to do so."

"Ah'm sorry fah not warning ya sugah, but ya took meh a little by surprise. Ah-"

Whatever she had been going to say was cut off by a piercing howl in the nearby area.

**Alika**

**Where I reveal her secret mutation that most of you have probably guessed at (Duh dun DUUUUHHHH):**

Damnit, she was lost. Whenever this happened, she always got lost. Grrr. She was going to have to call for help. She lifted her muzzle and let out a piercing howl, then sat and waited for someone to come investigate. Meanwhile, she was going to get the high ground. She wasn't very big yet, so she was able to easily clamber up a tree.

Three minutes later, her rescue came in the form of Wolvie, Cougy, Logan, Derek, and Victor. Deciding to scare them a bit, she said, "Hey, I'm up here!" Derek was the first to see her, and just about died laughing.

"Y-y-yer a puppy! Or a kitten? More like a mix of both!"

"No… I am a half grown dire wolf, idiot! Learn the difference." Whoever decide that dire wolves looked like actual wolves were wrong. They were about the size of a big cat, with the body, head, and tale of a wolf, and the paws of a big cat. Her coat was black and gold, like her hair.

She hopped down from her perch, landing lightly on Logan's shoulder, then to the ground.

Logan didn't even flinch when she head butted him. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Yer okay? Not hurt or anything?"

"No, I was lost.?" she mumbled quietly.

"Lost, huh?" Victor said.

No one else made any comment, lucky for them too, because if they had, she would have ripped off their heads.

Ally was still afraid that her feral side would gain control and hurt others, just like it had the first time in New Orleans. She hoped she didn't. She was starting to get used to being in a pack again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I made this one really long, cause I revealed her secret mutation. Up next: Dog Baths and New Orleans, the whole story comes out about what happened there! Please R&R! I don't even care if it's mean. If you are one of those people who just reads and doesn't review, then I'm gonna sic Ally on ya! :)**


	10. The Trap

Chapter 10

Alika

She padded up to the rest of the group after finally getting back to it. She had felt strangely at ease around Rahne, and she knew the girl was feral. Coming back,though, she didn't see Rahne anywhere. Only a wolf that she knew should not be so calm around people.

'Hello. You a shapeshifter too?'

The wolf gave a little start as Ally spoke to her. Turning, Ally confirmed her suspicion of it being Rahne. Her eyes stayed the same.

'Yeah! How'd you do that?'

'Part of my gift is talking to animals.'

'Oh, that's cool.' She gave a happy little yip and padded towards her. Rahne was bigger than Ally, and Ally was painfully aware of it. Beta saw her and gave an excited shriek and picked her up.

"Beta put me down! Now." Beta just giggled and hugged her closer.

"Ally, this is the best birthday present ever! You finally showed me your secret power!"

Yeah, Bets. I went through a painful transformation, just for your birthday. That's what Ally wanted to say, but she decided that it would be okay for her naive sister think that it was for her for the moment. So instead she said, "Yeah, Wolvie and Cougy already gave you theirs, so I decided to might as give you yours today. Now put me down! Yer gonna kill me!"

"Nuh uh. Yer fuzzy and soft, and really light."

"Ooh, can I hold her!" Jubilee shrieked. Ally protested, but Bet nodded and passed her over. Soon all of the girls had taken a turn in holding her, even Storm. Finally Derek grabbed her, saving her from their cooing at her.

"Hey, you are really soft!"

"Put me down, Derek!"

"Are ya still mad at me?"

"Yes, now put me down!"

"Nope. Not until ya aren't mad at me."

She dug her claws into him and he yelped and dropped her. Her claws were made out of adamantium, after all. She landed awkwardly in the mud, the sticky stuff coating her pelt. "EWWW. You got mud all over me!"

Logan saw her and wrinkled his nose. "Jeez, kid, ya smell like wet dog, and yer filthy!"

"Not my fault, Derek dropped me!"

"Was too yer fault, ya scratched me."

"Was not, you wouldn't put me down!"

Beta came running over and said, "Ally! Jubilee said that we should give ya a bath, because now you're all dirty, and while we're giving ya a bath, ya can tell us about what happened in New Orleans!"

Ally tried to protest, but they all gave her puppy dog eyes, so she gave in. Ha, here she was, in canine form, and they were giving her puppy dog eyes. The girls found a hose and turned it on. Victor had old them that she was not allowed in the house while she was muddy. After she was clean, she began to tell them about New Orleans.

"Okay, so, New Orleans. Right. Okay. So, um…" Ally was having trouble where to start, finally just beginning. "Eight years ago, I lived in New Orleans with my mother. I didn't have my powers yet, well, I had the feral senses, and healing, but that is it. I… looked different. I had blond hair, and it was curly, like Beta's hair. My eyes weren't two colors."

"What color were they?"

"They were green. Almost forest green in fact. My name was different, it was Angel Jamie Howlett, named after her. Mom changed my name when we left. The day we left started out normal enough. I was in third grade, an-"

"Wait, you were in third grade?"

"I've already graduated college. I skipped pre-k, kindergarten, first, second, fourth... They called me a child prodigy, but really? I just got REALLY bored in my classes and so I kind of just skipped ahead in my classes, did a lot of them in the summer and during winter breaks. My mom MADE me go through middle school and now high school. You kind of need a high school education if you want a job, so I am going to start my freshman year this fall. Anyways, I was getting bullied, because I was four and in third grade, and apparently that made me weird. The bully pushed me down, and my arm got really badly scraped up, and the bully saw it heal. Mutant hysteria was at an all time high in Orleans, especially in my neighborhood. He rounded up his friends, his parents, his friends parents, their friends, basically everyone and their sister.

"They didn't come until after school, with guns, rocks, pitchforks, knives, and fire. They blocked off the doors and set the house on fire, with Mom and me still in it. That is when I started panicking. My skeleton felt like it was on fire, then I realized that I wasn't on fire. My body began to change, and that was the first time that I became this. I managed to get me and mom out, but everything we had was burned along with the house. All of our pictures, the Christmas tree, my first sword. Everything was gone, just like that.

"We moved to Canada, and Mom changed my name to Alika Jamie Logan. We lived there until she died. Well, you did. I lived at Hellfire Academy a while before she died. But in New Orleans was the worst thing that ever happened to me. My hair lost its curls, it turned black and gold, and my eyes changed to two colors. My other powers came in with the nightmares from that night. They only got worst when they took me."

"Ah'm sorry, but why is that more traumatic than what happened when they took ya?" Rouge asked logically.

"Because a boy's heart stopped twice on his way to the hospital, he may never wake up, and even if he does, he'll never look the same. I made a kid's future hell. His face is so scared that had he died, they would have had to use dental records to identify him." The girls were silent once more.

"Who was the boy?" Rouge finally asked.

"The bully. His name was Matthew Stilks."

Beta looked at her and said, "So your name is really Angel? Can we call you that? Huh, Ally, can we?" She changed the subject away from painful memories in a way only children could.

"Beta, I've gone by Ally for a long time. I've always been Ally to you. Besides, it reminds me of too many memories. Memories of before I was feared for being different. Of before I found out about my baby sister, one of the only good things to happen in my life."

"Hey Al, why don't you change back?"

"I'm too tired right now. Takes a lot of energy to do it, and this is only the fifth time I've changed."

"Oh."

Ally yawned widely, proving her point. She was exhausted, and she hated being in this form. She was pretty weak in it. If she wanted out of it, she would need to get a lot of sleep and eat a lot to get enough energy built up to change back. In the mean time, she would just have to deal with getting coddled and held by Logan's adopted daughters, Beta, and Derek. If they could catch her, that is.

Ally made an impressive leap onto Derek's head, and the door to her uncle's mansion. Unfortunately, the door was firmly shut. Ally hissed in annoyance. Now how was she supposed to get in at? She looked up and examined the exterior of the building. Spotting a partially open window, she then searched for a way to get to it.

Mapping out the path in her head, she leaped from one small outcropping of the house to another. She was about to enter the window, but she decided that maybe it would be best to search for one that was completely open. She groaned as she saw one. At the very top floor. As in, attic space. She hated attics, they were all dusty and full of old stuff that was worthless. If only that weren't the only fully opened window.

She climbed up and through the window, looking back to see them all searching for her, as she had disappeared when they were focused on Derek's complaining. She gave a mischievous chuckle and leaped down onto the dusty ground. She sneezed at all of the dust, continuing to walk around, if only to get to the other side of the attic. As far as she could see, the room was completely empty, except for a piano in the corner of the space. How someone had managed to get an attic up here when she couldn't even find the door was a mystery to her.

Ally wasn't paying attention to where she was going and failed to see the thin wire that ran across the floor. As she fell over, the thing holding open the window was moved and the window slammed down. Ally froze before getting up, making sure she didn't trigger anymore wires and traps. As though someone had flicked a switch, she could see dozens of thin wires stretching across the room. Had she not been in this form, she never would have made it this far without triggering the wires. Then again, she never would have come here in the first place, either, but that wasn't the point.

Ally stalked across the room, ducking and weaving through the wires, careful not to trip them and land her in a worse case than being trapped in a room where the only way out so far was the window. Unless… unless the piano was hiding a trapdoor to the floor below? Ally set her course for the piano. She finally got there, peeking carefully under the legs for a latch. She found it, indeed, along with a single wire that in turn was connected to other wires, and those connected to others, all up till they were all connected. You trigger that wire, you triggered them all, and that could kill you.

Of course, it could also open the window, but Ally didn't want to take that risk. She would rather tread carefully around the wires. Or maybe she could trigger one of them at a time. That might be the safest course of action. Deciding that she would trip them one at a time, she went back to the window, triggering one close to her head. When nothing happened, she slowly went on to the next one, then the next. So far, the ones she was she was tripping weren't doing anything. Maybe they all made the window close, making sure the wires got all the possible routes from the window further into the room. Eventually the wires started to trigger other things, on of which was a blast of freezing water, Ally barely avoiding that one, the blast only catching her paw as she stepped back.

She finally was left with only three wires. One being the one that was connected to the door. So far none of the wires had done anything really damaging, besides for a couple of old movie poison darts that came from the wall. Ally hadn't been hit by them, but it was a close call. Ally cut one of the three wires, breathing a sigh of relief as all that happened was a couple of flames coming from the wall. Now all that was left was thos last two wires. She snapped one, she snapped both. So, slowly but surely, standing on top of the trapdoor, she cut the wire.

With a surprisingly quiet band, the trap fell down from beneath the piano, protecting the trapdoor from any of the traps that would have hapened. Ally was glad that she had tripped the wires one by one, even if she was no caged on a trapdoor she could not open. All the traps together would have been deadly, even though on their own they were practically harmless.

"Who made this thing!" She muttered to herself. Who went through all the trouble to rig an attic that was almost imposible to get into, was empty, to kill someone! Ally knew that if she were going to get out, she was going to have to be human to do it.

**A/N: Yes. Just a chapter that I made in my freetime. Sorry if it is a little bit choppy. Or a lot. Tell me what you think in the reviews, please.**


End file.
